


El precio de la fama

by Road1985



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus Series RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Brothers, M/M, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 30,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Road1985/pseuds/Road1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pana es un joven modelo que comienza su carrera con el afamado fotógrafo, Dustin Clare. Junto a él trabajará el más famoso modelo del momento, Dan Feuerriegel, del que lleva años profundamente enamorado. <br/>Sin embargo, Daniel no resultará ser el hombre que creía y tampoco se imagina todos los secretos y problemas con los que vive.<br/>Tan sólo con la ayuda de su hermano Liam y su novio Manu, tal vez Pana pueda hacer algo para ayudar a su compañero o terminará arrastrado por él al infierno en el que vive</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

\- Muy bien, ahora date la vuelta y quiero la sonrisa más dulce que puedas. Como si no hubieras roto un plato en tu vida. – El fotógrafo lanzó una nueva ráfaga de fotos. – Perfecto, Dan, eres el mejor. Lo que ahora me gustaría que hicieras…

\- Déjame adivinar, quieres verme como un tipo duro.  
El fotógrafo se echó a reír.

\- Correcto. Vamos, si hacemos estas fotos pronto, estaremos fuera en menos de dos horas.

La sesión continuó durante una hora más, tres cambios más de ropa y otras pocas cientos de fotos más. Una vez finalizaba el fotógrafo le dio las gracias por su gran trabajo y lo dejó para ponerse a recoger todas sus cosas.

Daniel se quitó la camisa, ese color pastel no le gustaba nada, pero el maldito fotógrafo se había empeñado en que le quedaba realmente bien. Se secó el sudor con la propia camisa y la tiró a un lado, sin importarle los cientos de dolares que podía costar.

\- Espero que las fotos sean buenas, no soy de esos modelos que les gusta hacer fotografías experimentales ni nada parecido. Soy guapo, el más atractivo del negocio ahora mismo y quiero que se vea perfectamente claro.

\- Tranquilo, - El fotógrafo se dio la vuelta para hablarle, solo para darse cuenta que Daniel estaba ahí, justo delante de él, a unos pocos centímetros de su cara, tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración en su cara. – Las fotos… son perfectas… como tu.

Daniel arremetió contra su boca, empujándole contra la pared. El fotógrafo, descolocado, escuchó el sonido de su cámara al caer al suelo y quiso protestar, pero con el modelo no se consintió, le apretó las manos contra la pared, le separó las piernas e introdujo la rodilla en medio. Continuó besándole, hasta dejar sus labios hinchados y una vez que se hubo quedado satisfecho se separó de él y le dio un cachete en la mejilla.

\- Esta noche estaré en mi habitación después de tomar unas copas. Si quieres venir es la 307.

El fotógrafo se quedó ahí, mirando como Daniel Feuerriegel se marchaba como si no hubiera pasado nada, como si no le hubiera dejado con las piernas temblorosas, incapaz de dar un paso adelante por temor a caer al suelo.

Daniel era el mejor modelo del mundo en ese momento, no había otro como él y no había otro más cotizado. Todos los fotógrafos se lo rifaban y él había tenido la suerte de conseguir una sesión con él… y un beso como nadie le había besado en toda su vida… y sentir sus manos apretándose contra su cuerpo… y una invitación para pasar la noche en su habitación.

Cogió el teléfono tenía que contárselo a alguien.

\- Dime que no voy a cometer el peor error de toda mi vida.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿De que estás hablando?

\- Sabes con quien tenía una sesión de fotos hoy ¿verdad?

\- Claro, Daniel… lo que sea.

\- ¡Daniel Feuerriegel! ¿Cómo no puedes conocerle?

\- Porque no me importa la moda y porque lo único que se de ese tío es que se tira todo lo que se le pone por delante.

\- No digas eso. Es un buen tío… un poco lleno de si mismo, pero…

\- Mira, haz lo que quieras, pero ese tío te echará un polvo y mañana no sabrá ni tu nombre.- El fotógrafo no contestó. – Dime que al menos sabe ahora tu nombre y que no te ha metido mano ya.

\- Hablamos mañana.

Lo había leído muchas veces en las revistas, en internet, todo el mundo hablaba sobre la vida de Daniel, sus aventuras nocturnas… y las diurnas también, lo poco que mantenía una relación con alguien y los rumores que todo el mundo contaba sobre su afición por diferentes sustancias en absoluto buenas para su salud.

\- Muy bien, soy un buen chico, no voy a ir a esa habitación de hotel. El beso estuvo bien… muy bien, pero ya está. – Se dijo para si mismo el fotógrafo y recogió su cámara del suelo. – Al menos podría haberme pagado por el filtro que me ha roto.

Suspiró, allí terminaba su tórrida aventura con el más famoso, guapo y deseado modelo del momento. Había sido bonito, pero era el momento de regresar a su vida normal.  
*

Daniel despertó a la mañana siguiente cuando el sol de la mañana impactó directamente en su rostro. Se dio la vuelto para seguir durmiendo, pero su brazo chocó con otro cuerpo.

\- Buenos días. ojalá todos los clientes del hotel fueran como tu. Tus propinas son las mejores, sin dud alguna. - Abrió los ojos por fin al notar un cuerpo extraño sentándose sobre su vientre.

\- Ya te lo dije, no tenía billetes y te merecías algo bueno.

El camarero le besó en la boca, pero sus labios pronto se deslizaron por su barbilla, su cuello y dibujó con su lengua extrañas figuras sin sentido en su pecho. Daniel gimió y agarró al camarero por el cabello, hasta obligarle a levantar la cabeza.

Se incorporó, sin permitir que el chico se moviera; no debía tener más de veinte años probablemente menos, le gustaban los críos, sobretodo cuando aparentaban jovencitos; le bajó la cabeza hasta su entrepierna y esperó.

No tuvo que decir nada para que el chico comprendiera; agarró sus caderas, clavó las uñas y lamió lentamente su miembro. De nuevo, Daniel dejó escapar un suspiró, que se fue haciendo más intenso a cada momento que el muchacho dejaba encontrar su miembro en la boca.

\- Esto es más que una propina. – El camarero sonrió. – Lo digo en serio, - Daniel acarició el cabello del muchacho, moviendo su cabeza de arriba abajo. – No suelo tener sexo con el mismo tío por la noche y por la mañana. Sin duda eres muy bueno.

El camarero levantó la cabeza, su boca ya estaba mojada por el líquido que había lamido de la polla de Daniel. Se incorporó de nuevo y se sentó sobre él, permitiendo que el miembro del modelo entrara por si sólo en su interior. Los dos gimieron, aunque el chico sonaba mucho más desesperado y cuando por fin, lo tuvo totalmente en su interior, se abrazó a él, notó como le mordía el cuello, como si le estuviera marcando, como el modelo deseara que todo el mundo supiera que había sido suyo por unas horas. Sinceramente, no le importaba demasiado.

\- Te quiero. – Dijo el camarero cuando apenas le quedaba aliento y esperó, pero no recibió respuesta. – Te quiero y quiero repetir esto todas las noches.

Daniel se corrió en su interior, lo tumbó en la cama y calentándose con su propio semen dentro del chico, volvió a tirárselo tendido en la cama. Una vez agotado y vació, salió de su interior y se levantó.

\- Tengo que darme una ducha y supongo que tu turno empezará pronto.

\- Claro, pero…

\- Cierra cuando salgas, no quiero que la habitación esté fría cuando salga del cuarto de baño.

Se acercó de nuevo a la cama y le dio un rápido beso en los labios. Se incorporó de nuevo y se encaminó al baño dejando al camarero en la cama, desnudo, agotado y de repente sucio.  
*

\- ¿Estás seguro que esto es lo que quieres hacer? – Liam dejó dos cervezas en la mano y extendió el brazo para darle una tercera al muchacho. – Se que tu sueño es ser modelo, pero no se, sigo pensando que eres muy joven y…

\- Lo que mi amigo aquí intenta decir, – Manu cogió una de las cervezas y se sentó en uno de los sofás del salón, apoyó los pies encima de la mesa y le dio un largo trago a la cerveza. – Es que eres un crío, que la gente se va a aprovechar de ti y que como tu hermano, que por cierto no es, quiere cuidar de ti.

\- Pero, tengo veinte años, ya no soy un niño precisamente y llevó los ultimos cinco preparándome para este momento.

Pana volvió a coger la carta que Liam había dejado encima de la mesa un momento antes después de leerla. Tenerla cerca, le hacía sentir importante, le daba la razón por fin; después de tanto tiempo diciendo que sería uno de los grandes modelos del momento, por fin alguien le creía.

\- No se trata de cualquier agencia, chicos.

\- A mi no me mires, yo ya dije lo que pensaba de todo esto. – Manu se encogió de hombros. – Pero prometo estar a tu lado cuando vuelvas llorando.

Manu no era la persona más considerada y los sentimientos no eran lo suyo y mucho menos tener delicadeza cuando se trataba de una situación ligeramente complicada. Pero por lo menos, siempre decía las cosas claramente.

\- ¿De verdad ninguno de vosotros va a apoyarme en esto?

Los dos se miraron, Manu se encogió de hombros de nuevo y se mantuvo en silencio. Liam se acercó a Pana, se sentó en la silla que quedaba a su lado y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

\- Estas a punto de entrar en un mundo de tiburones, un mundo donde la gente no tendrá problemas en hacerte daño para demostrar que es mejor que tu. No se si estás preparado, después de todo, te conozco desde que has nacido y papá y mamá te adoptaron… pero si tu te sientes preparado, estaremos contigo en todo momento.

\- ¿Lo dices de verdad?

Pana se levantó de un respingo y se movió por la habitación nervioso, sin saber que hacer o decir a continuación. Miró a los dos hombres, primero a Liam, que le sonreía tan tranquilo y sosegado como siempre, cruzado de brazos, sentado sobre la mesa del salón y luego a Manu, recostado de cualquier manera en el sillón, dando largos tragos de cerveza e igualmente impasible.

\- Eres mi hermano y si uno sólo de esos empresarios que vas a conocer, esos otros modelos o quien sea, se atreve a hacerte daño…

\- Yo puedo partirle las piernas. – Manu se chocó el puño cerrado contra su palma abierta y se echó a reír con voz ronca. – Pero si, estamos contigo.

\- Entonces, ¿puedo… debo…

\- Llama. – Liam le lanzó su propio móvil al muchacho y el chico lo cogió nervioso con una sola mano. – No quiero que otro niño que se crea más guapo que mi hermano te quite el puesto en esas fotos.

Pana marcó rápidamente los números y esperó a escuchar algo al otro lado. La voz de una mujer, la típica secretaria le recibió y tras ponerla al día sobre el motivo de su llamada, le pidió unos cuantos datos y le dio una fecha y un lugar.

\- La sesión es muy sencilla, no te preocupes. Mi jefe no quería estresarte la primera vez que haces esto. El fotógrafo es de la agencia, sabe como tratar a los modelos y daros las instrucciones que quiere.

\- Gracias, gracias por aceptarme para este trabajo.

La secretaria se echó a reír.

\- Yo no he hecho nada. Ya me gustaría, con todos los modelos guapos que pasáis por aquí.

\- Lo siento, es que estoy muy nervioso, es mi primer trabajo de modelo.

\- Entonces puedes estar tranquilo, no se si te lo han dicho ya, pero vas a trabajar con el mejor modelo del momento, él te ayudará en todo lo que necesites.

\- ¿Qué? No… No me estás diciendo que… ¿Cómo que el mejor modelo?

Liam y Manu se acercaron a la mesa, curiosos por aquella conversación y esperaron a que terminara y pudieran enterarse de lo que ocurría.

\- Vale, entonces veo que no te habían dicho nada. Bueno, entonces seré yo la que lo haga. La agencia quería una cara nueva para unirse a nuestro mejor modelo, Daniel…

\- ¿Daniel Feuerrigel? ¿Daniel Feuerrigel?

La chica corroboró la información, se despidió y Pana dejó el teléfono en la mesa, sin molestarse en terminar la conversación. Se lo quedó mirando un momento; se había puesto pálido de repente y le temblaban las manos.

\- Pana. ¿Estás bien?

La mano de Liam sobre su hombro le devolvió a realidad. Levantó lentamente la mirada y convencido de que sus palabras no servirían de nada para que ni su hermano ni Manu comprendieran lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, se levantó, fue a su habitación y volvió con unas cuantas revistas en las manos. Las dejó en la mesa y les hizo un gesto a los dos hombres para que se acercaran. Sin decir todavía nada, señaló la foto del hombre que se repetía en todas las portadas.

\- Está bueno, ¿pero que tiene que ver contigo? – Preguntó Manu.

\- El modelo número uno del siglo XXI. – Leyó Liam en la primera portada con la que se encontró. – Daniel Feue…

\- Feuerriegel, Daniel Feuerriegel. El número uno y yo voy a trabajar con él desde mañana.

Su hermano no comprendía lo que eso significaba, pero le daba igual, no tenía tiempo de explicárselo, tenía tantas cosas en las que pensar y menos de un día para hacerlo. Le dio un rápido abrazo a Liam y volvió con las revistas a su habitación.

Al cerrar la puerta, cuando Liam y Manu se quedaron solos, ambos se sentaron en el sofá; Liam encendió la televisión y por un momento, ambos guardaron silencio.

\- ¿Crees que todo va a ir bien? – Preguntó finalmente Liam.

\- Nop… he oído hablar de ese tal Daniel, no es un buen tío y antes de que te des cuenta, le habrá roto el corazón a tu hermano.

\- ¿Has dicho en serio lo de romper piernas?

\- Sólo si veo a ese imbécil tratar mal a tu hermano y si tu me lo pides, por supuesto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Como dice la frase, no es oro todo lo que reluce y Pana se da cuenta que el hombre con el que llevaba toad su vida soñando, no es tan maravilloso como había creído, aunque lo que todavía no sabe, son todos los secretos de Daniel

Entró en estudio con ganas de dar la vuelta y salir corriendo. El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que creía que se le saldría del corazón. Se trataba del día más importante de su vida, pero lo único en lo que podía pensar era en encontrarse con su ídolo y trabajar con él.

\- Pana, bienvenido. – Le dijo un hombre acercándose a él. – Soy Dustin, director de este estudio.

\- Usted es… Dustin Clare… ¿El Dustin Clare de las últimas campañas del campeonato de Surfing?

Se sentía un completo estúpido, como si no supiera hablar.

\- Tranquilo, muchacho. Es normal, he visto a los que ahora son los mejores en este trabajo, temblando en su primer día de trabajo. Vamos, te presentaré al resto del equipo. Mira, ahí llega Dan.

Pana, se dio la vuelta de un bote, como si le hubieran pinchado con un alfiler y abrió los ojos de par en par. Allí estaba, era cierto, el hombre con el que llevaba soñando los últimos cinco años. Había tenido todo tipo de fantasías con él y ahora se estaba acercando a él, se estaba quitando las gafas de sol y llevaba como nadie la chaqueta al hombro.

\- Dime que no han traído ya al chico nuevo. No estoy de humor para enseñar a otro novato como mirar a la cámara sin parecer un tonto.

\- Encantado, - Alargó la mano, sonrió, pese a la vergüenza que estaba pasando y esperó a que Daniel le respondiera al saludo. – Soy Pana y sí, soy el chico nuevo, aunque ya se como mirar a la cámara. Por poca experiencia que tenga, ya he hecho unas cuantas campañas.  
Daniel se echó a reír y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

\- ¿Qué es lo que has hecho, la portada del periódico de tu barrio? Vamos, vete para maquillaje que no quiero que nos den las tantas. Además, seguro que no has trabajado nunca en la playa y con un equipo como este.

Pana lo vio marchar, no había podido contestarle, por mucho que aquel comentario le hubiera sentado fatal. Pero estaba demasiado bueno y tenía el cuerpo más espectacular que hubiera visto en toda su vida.

\- No te preocupes, el tío se quiere demasiado a sí mismo, pero es un profesional perfecto. Ya verás, se te va a pasar el día antes de que te des cuenta. Vamos, te presentaré a todo el mundo.

\- Pero ¿Es siempre así?

\- ¿El qué?

\- Daniel… Dan… Daniel.

\- Tranquilo, que por muy imbécil que parezca, no se come a nadie. – Tal ve fuera la forma desmesurada en la que abrió los ojos o tal vez la fuerza con la que temblaron las manos de repente, pero algo hizo que el director se echara a reír. – Muy bien, seguramente has oído muchas cosas sobre sus aventuras y sinceramente, la mayoría son verdad; pero también es cierto que Dan es todo un profesional. Así que no te preocupes y si quieres algo más con él… no te preocupes también, estoy seguro que cuando terminéis el día podrás conseguir lo que quieras. - La carcajada del hombre le sobresaltó y le dejó sin palabras, preguntándose donde se había metido. – Lo decía en broma, Dan es… Dan, trabaja como el mejor, pero se le ha subido bastante la fama a la cabeza.

Por fin Dustin le llevó hasta la sala de maquillaje, pero primero le hizo un recorrido por el set, la sala de montaje de las fotos y la playa donde iban a tomar las fotos en unas pocas horas. Daniel también estaba allí, aunque ni siquiera se fijó en él. Pana se sentó a su lado en la silla vacía a su lado y se lo quedó mirando.

Una de las chicas de maquillaje le dijo algo, pero Pana ni siquiera pudo escucharle. La otra maquilladora estaba poniendo una crema transparente en el pecho desnudo de Daniel, mientras que otra le colocaba bien el pelo y desgraciadamente, Pana no podía dejar de mirarle, como un adolescente que viera por primera vez una película porno.

\- Si no te quitas la camiseta no voy a poder maquillarte y quitarte los brillos del pecho.

\- ¿Eh?

Pana se volvió y miró por el espejo a la chica que le esperaba tras él. En una mano tenía un peine, en la otra dos botes cerrados. Le sonreía con cariño, se guardó el peine en su cinturón y le revolvió el cabello.

\- Vamos, chico nuevo. ¿Alguna vez has hecho una sesión fotográfica en bañador?

\- No, nunca.

\- Entonces, es normal que estés nervioso. – La chica apoyó las manos en los hombros de Pana y se acercó a su oído. – Daniel va de tipo sexy y parece que no le importe nada, pero en realidad…

\- Cristy… Deja de cotillear de mi. – Daniel se levantó de la silla e imitó el gesto de la chica sobre los hombros de Pana. – Y tu, a ver si estás listo en cinco minutos, que no tengo todo el día y esta noche tengo una cita importante.

\- Cuando dices importante te refieres a un polvo a quinientos dólares. ¿Verdad?

Después de fulminar con la mirada a la maquilladora, Daniel le guiñó el ojo a Pana y se marchó hacia su trailer.

\- Lo dicho. No te cuelgues por él, no hay más que portada, pero el interior está completamente vacío.

*

Pana regresó a casa pasada la medianoche, las luces del apartamento ya estaban apagadas y no escuchó nada. Entró con cuidado, para no despertar a nadie y sobretodo para evitar las preguntas y tener que contarle a su hermano como había ido el día.

Sin embargo, no fue tan fácil, nada más poner el pie en el salón, la luz del dormitorio de su hermano se encendió y tanto Liam como Manu, salieron y le cortaron el paso para que no pudiera llegar hasta su dormitorio.

\- Hola, chicos. Creía que ya estábais durmiendo. No quiero molestaros, mañana tenéis que madrugar y…

\- ¿Qué, no nos vas a contar como te ha ído el día? – Liam se acercó a él. – Te has ído tan rápido esta mañana que no nos has dado tiempo a hablar contigo.

\- No ha sido nada del otro mundo. Ya sábeis como es esto del mundo de los modelos. Es aburrido y siempre es lo mismo, fotos por aquí, fotos por allí. No es nada especial.

Intentó encaminarse a su dormitorio, pero Liam tiró de él.

\- Un momento, hermanito. Has querido ser modelo desde que tenías seis años, llevas contándome como sería tu vida desde entonces. ¿Cómo que es nada especial?

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó Manu dando un paso adelante. – Ha sido el modelo ese ¿verdad? ¿Te ha hecho algo? Te dije que no era de fijar, te dije que…

\- No ha pasado nada y Daniel no me ha hecho nada. En realidad, ni siquiear creo que me haya mirado durante más de dos segundos seguidos. Soy el novato, eso es lo que pasa, no soy más que el novato. Estoy muy cansado, necesito dormir porque mañana va a ser un día muy largo.

Su hermano y Manu se hicieron a un lado, durante horas, al llegar a casa, los dos habían estado hablando sobre ese momento, sobre lo emocionado que estaría el chico al volver y como tendrían que bajarle de su nube. Lo que no habían imaginado era verle caminar hacia su dormitorio con la cabeza gacha y los hombros caídos, como si hubiera suspendido el examen más importante de toda su vida.

\- Tienes que hablar con él, Liam. Por muy terrible que haya sido el día… no se, sigo pensando que ese Daniel no es de fíar. Voy a investigarle en internet, tu ve a hablar con tu hermano.

Se dio la vuelta y se encaminó al dormitorio, hasta que Liam tiró de el y lo empujó contra la pared.

\- ¿Y tu eres el que decías que no te hacía gracia la idea de tener que cuidar de un hermano pequeño? ¿Eres tu el que no quería empezar a salir conmigo en serio porque no querías ese tipo de complicaciones? ¿Dónde ha quedado ese tío?

Manu le empujó sonriendo y fue él quien atrapó a su novio con una mano en la nuca y lo atrajo para darle un rudo e intenso beso. No quería contestarle, ya tenía bastantes problemas aceptando la idea que ahora era un hombre responsable, con una vida normal, tan alejada del momento en que Liam le había conocido. Todavía no estaba seguro si esto era lo que realmente estaba preparado para hacer, pero sin duda, Liam merecía la pena.

\- Estaré en la cama buscando información de ese Daniel. Ya me contarás lo que le ha pasado a tu hermano.

\- ¿Alguna vez más a dejarme ver al hombre que tanto escondes?

\- Te espero en la cama.

Un nuevo y rápido beso, terminó, como siempre ocurría, con la conversación. Liam vio a su novio desaparecer hacia su dormitorio. Sonrió, a esas alturas conocía perfectamente a su novio y también sabía que conocer los pensamientos de Manu, saber sus miedos o conseguir entenderle, no era lo más sencillo.

Se dirigió al dormitorio de su hermano, llamó a la puerta y al no recibir respuesta, entró. Pana estaba en la cama, con la portada de una de las revistas en la mano. Se sentó en la cama, incluso cuando su hermano no apartó la vista de la publicación y tuvo que hacerlo el mismo.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? Ayer estabas emocionado con las fotos y ahora, parece que algo haya salido mal y no quieras decírnoslo.

*

\- Perfecto, chicos, el día ha sido genial. Mañana comenzaremos con las fotos en la playa. Esperemos que el sol nos acompañe.

Con los nervios por las nubes después de un maravilloso día de trabajo haciendo, por fin lo que siempre había soñado, Pana se retiró a su trailer. No era un lugar tan grande como el de Daniel, pero claro, él era la estrella de la agencia. Por lo menos, tenía un sofá lo bastante cómodo para relajarse, una televisión y una nevera llena de todo lo que podía imaginar. Cogió una cerveza y tras hacer un poco de zapping por la televisión, salió de la caravana.

El set ya estaba vacío y tan solo quedaban luces en un par de trailers, uno era el de Daniel. Apenas había tenido tiempo de intercambiar un par de palabras con él durante la sesión de fotos y había demasiadas cosas que quería preguntarle, así que aprovechó el momento para hacerle una visita.

Llamó al trailer y esperó, pero un segundo más tarde escuchó voces en el interior.

\- Vamos, lo pasamos bien anoche, ¿Qué más quieres?

\- ¿Ya está? ¿Lo pasamos bien ya está?

\- No se te ocurra decirme ahora eso de que te has enamorado de mi o que pensabas que era un tío diferente. – Pana se estremeció al escuchar la voz de Daniel, riéndose. – Además, no te prometí absolutamente nada

\- Eres un completo gilipollas.

\- Me lo han llamado algunas veces, pero al final siempre repiten.

Pana se tuvo que hacerse a un lado cuando un chico salió del trailer como un torbellino, protestando en voz baja, sin siquiera mirarle. Daniel salió detrás de él, se apoyó en la puerta y bebió un largo trago de la botella de cerveza que tenía en la mano. No llevaba camiseta y los vaqueros lo bastante bajos como para que Pana no pudiera parar de pensar en lo que había bajo ellos.

\- ¿Querías algo…?

\- Pana, me llamo Pana. ¿Es posible que después de seis horas trabajando juntos no recuerdes ya como me llamo?

\- ¿No pretenderás que sepa el nombre de todos los tíos como tu con los que trabajo cada semana? – Pana dio un paso atrás, si fuera a sentirse completamente estúpido, saldría corriendo sin más. - ¿Quieres entrar? Podemos tomar algo y conocernos.

*

\- Dime que ese tío no te ha puesto una mano encima. – Pana negó con la cabeza. - ¿Entonces? Ese tío te gusta y no digo que tuvieras que meterte en su cama el primer día, pero…

\- No estoy interesado en él… no es lo que pensaba.

\- Te refieres...

\- Da igual, ¿vale? Ha sido un día muy largo y necesito descansar, mañana tenemos las fotos en la playa y tengo que estar despejado.

\- Oye…

\- Estoy bien, supongo que Daniel no es como yo pensaba. Buenas noches.

Por mucho que quisiera hacerlo, Liam no preguntó más, no insistió en saber lo que había ocurrido, aunque podía imaginar unas cuantas ideas que no le gustaban en absoluto. Regresó al dormitorio, tal y como le había dicho antes, Manu estaba con el ordenador.

\- ¿Has visto todo lo que se dice de ese tío? Lo que me sorprende es que todavía se mantenga en pie y esté tan bueno. ¿Cómo lo hace?

\- ¿A que te refieres?

*

Daniel se dejó caer en la cama, se quitó los últimos restos de polvo blanco de la nariz y cerró los ojos. Aquella sensación le hizo sentir realmente bien, aunque no durara más que unos pocos segundos, le hacía olvidarse del estrés que le provocaba su vida; entrevistas, pases de modelos, fotos con la prensa y visitar todas las malditas páginas de la prensa que buscaban el momento adecuado para sacar sus trapos sucios.

Sabía que no debía hacer eso, conocía perfectamente todos los efectos nocivos que cualquier sustancia podía hacerle, pero aún así, no iba a dejarlo. La sensación era completamente perfecta, estaba tranquilo, con la mente vacía y alejaba todas las mierdas que rodaban su existencia.  
Todo el mundo estaba convencido de que su vida era perfecta, llena de lujos, hombres y mujeres metidos siempre en su cama y el mejor trabajo posible, con los mejores modelos del mundo. Y lo cierto era que a simple vista, así era; pero nadie se había molestado en ir más allá y preguntarle sobre su verdadera vida.

Bebió un trago del whiskey que se había preparado, casi había terminado la botella y eso que la había empezado la noche anterior, con aquel camarero, del que ya ni siquiera recordar su nombre. Tenía ganas de dormir, pero cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por el sueño, significaría, seguramente, tener las mismas pesadillas de todos los días.

El teléfono sono, ya sabía quien era, sin tener que contestar, aún así lo hizo.

\- ¿Qué hay del dinero? – Dijo una voz de hombre al otro lado del teléfono.

\- Dije que te lo conseguiría. ¿Cuándo has dejado de confiar en mi palabra?

\- Cuando tu cuenta se hizo demasiado grande. Te hemos pagado la carrera y te hemos llevado la cumbre. Todavía no nos lo has agradecido.  
\- Tengo una campaña…

\- Deja las mentiras, Danny… te conozco desde que naciste. Si te pido el dinero, me devuelves el dinero, si te digo que hagas algo lo haces y si te digo que necesito tu apartamento para una pequeña transacción, me dejas tu apartamento. ¿Lo he dicho claro?

\- Si.

La línea se cortó automáticamente. Daniel dejó el teléfono a un lado y se puso en pie, mareado, agotado. Se sentó a la mesa y se preparó una nueva raya. La miró por un momento y la esnifó sin pensar. Sin duda aquello le hacía sentir mucho mejor y le hacía mucho más fácil dejar su mente en blanco, lejos de los problemas en los que él mismo se había metido casi sin darse cuenta. Se tumbó en el sofá, con un poco de suerte lograría dormir sin soñar, de lo contrario necesitaría una dosis más fuerte de esa mierda para dejarse inconsciente a si mismo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deudas, secretos y mentiras van entrelazándose, metiendo a todo el mundo en muchos más problemas

Los golpes en la puerta de su trailer debían llevar sonando durante un buen rato, por la fuerza con la que alguien estaba aporreando ahora. Daniel abrió los ojos, no se había movido del sofá en toda la noche y ahora el cuerpo le dolía en cada una de de sus extremidades y en todos sus resquicios.

\- ¡Fuera, intento dormir!

\- Dan, si no mueves el culo y sales de ahí para empezar las fotos de hoy, entraré yo mismo a buscarte y te aseguro que no te va a gustar mi visita.

De nuevo, se vio obligado a abrir los ojos. Necesitaba una nueva dosis de… daba igual si era alcohol o cualquier otro tipo de sustancia que le hiciera sentir bien, porque en ese momento, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en hacer lo necesario para volver a dormir.

\- Dan, lo digo en serio. Te quiero como a un hermano pequeño pero no voy a poner en peligro tod mi trabajo en esta campaña, por tu pequeño problema con diversas sustancias.

\- Muy bien, muy bien. Ya me levanto.

\- Eso no es bastante, quiero que saques tu maravilloso culo aquí, ahora.

\- Dustin, - Se puso en pie, empezaba a odiar esa voz, por mucho que se tratara de un buen amigo y su jefe durante esos días. Caminó lentamente hasta la puerta, no se trataba de un destino muy lejano, pero con lo que había tomado la noche anterior, su cuerpo apenas podía siquiera respirar por si mismo. – Estoy seguro que podemos hacer esas malditas fotos mañana, cuando la cabeza no esté a punto de estallarme.

No esperó más, conocía a Daniel desde hacía años, cuando no era más que un niño que quería convertirse en el mejor modelo del país; le ayudó a conseguirlo y le inculcó todo lo necesario para poder llegar a conseguir ser el mejor modelo de su generación.

Lo había visto caer en sus primeros problemas con el alcohol, no era más que unas cuantas fiestas con amigos, modelos como él, otros fotógrafos y gente interesada en llamar su interés o a los que él deseaba conquistar, para lo que usar su propio cuerpo no había sido un gran problema.

Todavía hoy, Dustin se lamentaba por no haberse dado cuenta a tiempo del peligroso mundo en el que Daniel había entrado años atrás. Había sido mucho más fácil aprovecharse de él, de algún modo, vivir de las maravillosas fotos que habían hecho juntos y ganar dinero junto a su joven amigo. Pero había llegado el momento de hacer las cosas correctamente por una vez.

Abrió la puerta y entró en el trailer, se puso tras Daniel y lo empujó hasta la puerta. El sol impactó directamente contra los ojos de modelo y este protestó, como un vampiro que se estuviera deshaciendo poco a poco por el contacto con el calor del sol. Intentó retroceder, darse la vuelta y forcejeó con las pocas fueras con las que contaba contra las manos de su amigo, pero no logró hacer absolutamente nada.

\- ¿Te importaría dejarme trabajo? No soy un niño para que me trates así.

\- No, tienes razón, no eres un niño, eres peor, un adulto que no sabe con lo que está jugando y que se divierte matándose un poco cada día.  
Dustin le empujó, llevándose hasta el traíler en el que se encontraba el catering. Junto a él, estaba el de maquillaje y peluquería, mientras Daniel seguía protestando, provocándose un dolor de cabeza todavía más fuerte del que ya tenía.

Clavó los talones en el suelo e hizo más fuerza hasta que Dustin se detuvo por fin; a punto estuvo de perder el equilibrio y se tambaleó para mantenerse en pie y miró a su alrededor. Todos los que habían llegado para trabajar aquella mañana, estaban mirándoles, sorprendidos unos, otros murmuraban y unos pocos hacían fotos con sus móviles, Dustin estaba seguro que tendría que requisarles esas fotos, antes de verlas publicadas en alguna revista o en internet, con unos titulares que no les gustaría a ninguno de los dos.

\- ¿Quieres hacer tus malditas fotos? ¡Muy bien, hágamos esas fotos! Pero no vuelvas a tratarte así o tendrás que buscarte otro modelo para seguir con el trabajo y te recuerdo que la compañía me queria a mí y sólo a mí.

\- Y yo te recuerdo, - Le contestó Dustin acercándose a él y clavando un dedo en su pecho. – que niños guapos como tu, puedo encontrarnos donde quiera.

\- No hay nadie como yo, me lo has dicho muchas veces.

Dustin se echó a reír.

\- No desde luego que no, porque tus pequeños vicios me salen más caros que cualquier otro modelo, un poco menos perfecto que tu.

Se dio la vuelta sin esperar la reacción del muchacho. Sabía que sus palabras le harían daño, era consciente de ello. Sabía cuales eran sus puntos débiles y, aunque no se sentía realmente orgulloso de hacerlo, a veces hacerle daño era una buena forma de enseñarle que ya no era un niño caprichoso. Lo escuchó caminar hacia su trailer de nuevo; en el peor de los casos se encerraría de nuevo, durante todo el día y perderían unas cuantas horas de trabajo o saldría en pocos minutos, enfadado, se pasaría el día entero sin hablarle y haría las fotos de la mejor forma y la más rápida para poder marcharse cuanto antes.

Tal y como había esperado, Daniel se encerró en el trailer, tiró las revistas que tenía sobre la mesa, llevándose por delante un par de botellas de cerveza que resonaron con fuerza contra el suelo y una papelina que había llegado a usar la noche anterior.

Se la quedó mirando, podía dejarla allí y olvidarse de ella o simplemente tirarla a la basura; podía decidir en ese mismo momento empezar de nuevo su vida, dejar todo tipo de sustancias que no hacían más que joderle la existencia y le convertían en una persona horrible con sus amigos.

Sin embargo, se quedó mirando aquella papelina un momento más, hasta que como si aquel pequeño papelito blanco tuviera un canto de sirena inaudible, se agachó y lo tomó entre dos dedos.

Lo miró más de cerca y se mordió el labio, hasta que de nuevo, la llamada en la puerta, le sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Qué coño quieres ahora, Dustin? Pensaba que había quedado claro que estaría preparado para las fotos pero…

Al abrir la puerta, dos manos lo empujaron contra la pared de su trailer. Se golpeó la cabeza contra uno de los armarios, pero no pudo quejarse, porque un chuchillo apareeció apoyado contra su cuello y unos ojos negros, como el carbón estaban clavados en los suyos.

\- Te dije que me debías dinero. ¿De verdad piensas que voy a esperar eternamente a que te des cuenta que no me gustan los juegos?

\- Todavía no me han pagado por estas fotos… - Consiguió sollozar Daniel.

El otro hombre se echó a reír. Le hacía tanta grancia ver un cuerpo tan grande como el del modelo, temblando como si se tratara de un niño viendo su primera película de terror. Estaba seguro que, aún sin su matón, sin ese cuchillo amenazando su cuello, el chico estaría igualmente aterrado por su simple presencia allí, delante de él.

\- ¿No me digas que ya se te ha terminado el dinero que ganaste gracias al préstamo que yo mismo te hice? – Daniel tragó saliva, lanzó unas rápidas miradas a otro lado para ganar tiempo antes de contestar y así buscar una respuesta, que por supuesto no supo encontrar. – Pues lo siento mucho, pero no soy de los que esperan… no me gustaría tener que cambiar mi reputación por ti.

\- Tendré el dinero en cuanto terminemos este reportaje. Te lo prometo.

El hombre, mucho más pequeño que él, pero cien veces más atemorizante de lo que Daniel hubiera pensando nunca, chasqueó la lengua entre los dientes y dio una palmada en el hombro a su gorila. Desde luego, el grandullón sabía lo que tenía que hacer a continuación.

Daniel se vio empujado contra la cama, el guardaespaldas le hizo sentar allí y por mucho que forcejeó para impedirlo, no hubo forma de volver a ponerse en pie y mucho menos salir corriendo, que era precisamente lo que quería hacer ese preciso momento.

El hombre, calvo, enorme, mucho más grande de cualquier otro hombre que hubiera visto en toda su vida y con unos músculos que se marcaban bajo su camisa, le cogió del brazo y le obligó a extenderlo, mientras mantenía la navaja, que más parecía un cuchillo, apretado contra su garganta.  
\- Quiero demostrarte que no soy el monstruo que todos creen que soy. Te voy a dar una semana más para pagar y devolverme todo el dinero que me debes. Los diez mil.

\- ¿Diez mil? Me prestaste 5.000 y con los intereses…

\- ¿A quien le importan los intereses, Dan? Si yo digo que me debes diez mil, me vas a devolver diez mil o te aseguro que tu maravillosa carrera como modelo llega inmediatamente a su final.

\- ¿Vas a matarme?

De nuevo, el hombre se echó a reír, se acercó a Daniel y le cogió el rostro apretándole de la barbilla hasta escucharle protestar porque le hacía daño. Se volvió hacia su hombre y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que siguiera adelante.

Daniel comenzó a perder los nervios al ver que la navaja se acercaba a su brazo y cerró los ojos muertos de miedo al notar el dolor cuando el filo le hacía un corte. Tuvo que morderse el brazo para no gritar, para no demostrar que le estaba haciendo daño.

\- Esto no es más que un pequeño corte, nada que no se cure en unos cuantos días y que el photoshop no pueda quitar en tus fotos. Pero si no me pagas todo el dinero que me debes en la semana que acabo de darte, - El hombre se acercó al oído de Daniel. – Ni el photoshop va a poder limpiar las imperfecciones que vamos a dejarte en la cara.

El gigante le dejó caer sobre la cama y tanto él como su jefe salieron del trailer tan rápido como habían encontrado. Obviamente, no tenían ningún permiso para estar allí y si los de seguridad les pillaban, se meterían en graves problemas.

Daniel se quedó ahí, tembloroso, sin saber que hacer, sin estar seguro de empezar a gritar para avisar a cualquiera y que los pillaran, si todavía daban la vuelta y volvían a por él, lo matarían, seguro que lo matarían.

\- Eh, Dustin me ha dicho que estarías aquí. – Escuchó decir a una voz, pero ni siquiera levantó la vista del suelo para averiguar de quien se trataba. También escuchó unos pasos acercándose y vio una sombra colocarse delante de él. - ¿Va todo bien?

Si no estuviera tan asustado por lo ocurrido, le gritaría a quien fuera que estaba allí y le diría que le dejara en paz, pero todavía estaba sobrecogido por lo sucedido, así que se quedó allí, medio tumbado en la cama.

\- Dios mío, ¿Eso es sangre? ¿Qu te ha pasado?

Una mano le cogió el brazo y cubrió la herida, que no había dejado de sangrar y había empapado una buena parte de la sábana, con una toalla y por fin, el dolor que ese contacto le provocó le hizo regresar de golpe a la realidad y mirar al rostro que le tenía los ojos clavados en los suyos y que desde luego no era nadie que esperara.

\- ¿Otra vez tu? ¿Qué coño haces aquí?

\- ¿Has visto la herida que tienes en el brazo? ¿Se puede saber que ha pasado?

\- Eh…

\- Pana, mi nombre es Pana. Estuvimos trabajando ayer, por si no te diste cuenta a quien tenías a tu lado en todas las fotos. ¿Puedes decirme ahora que es lo que ha pasado?

Pana miró a su alrededor y sus ojos pronto encontraron en el suelo la papelina de droga que había estado en las manos de Daniel un momento antes. Se la mostró y espero una reacción por su parte, pero se dio cuenta, que había ocurrido algo más grande, algo más allá de que alguien descubriera su gran secreto, algo que lo había dejado fuera de juego.

\- ¿Te has metido algo? – Daniel bajó la mirada al suelo. – Mírame, ¿te has metido algo? Si tengo que llevarte al hospital.

El empujón llegó tan de improviso que Pana no pudo evitar caer al suelo de culo, apoyó las manos en el suelo y se quedó paralizado un momento al ver como Daniel se ponía en pie y caminaba hacia él. Si realmente se había tomado algo o sabía de lo que realmente sería capaz, así que esperó un momento y mantuvo el silencio.

\- Es mi vida, ¿de acuerdo? Si me meto algo, si tengo una sobredosis o decido acabar con mi existencia, ese es sólo mi problema, sólo mi problema. ¡¿De acuerdo?! Ahora vete, le he dicho a Dustin que estaría preparado para sus malditas fotos y lo estaré, no tiene que mandar a ningún niñato que no sabe nada de la vida para ser mi niñera.

\- Dan…

\- ¡Es Daniel! – Cogió al muchacho por el cuello de la camiseta y le hizo ponerse en pie. Lo arrinconó contra la pared y se acerco a él, hasta que todo lo que pudo ver Pana, fueron los ojos llenos de furia y rabia de Daniel. – Mi nombre es Daniel. Y creo que no me has oído hace un momento cuando lo he dicho. ¡Largate de aquí!

Lo empujó contra la puerta y esperó hasta que el muchacho hubo salido para volver a la cama.

Pana salió del trailer dando un traspies y se dio la vuelta para ver como la puerta se cerraba tras él. Su teléfono comenzó a sonar, aunque tardó unos instantes en darse cuenta.

Lo cogió por fin, con mano temblorosa, sin percatarse de quien llamaba.

\- Esta mañana te has ido tan pronto de casa que no me has dado tiempo a desearte suerte.

\- Si, ya… lo siento… Liam, ahora…

\- Vale, ya he tenido bastante. En estos días me estás ocultando cosas, se que algo te preocupa y odio que no te atrevas o no quieras contármelo. Soy tu hermano y aunque ya seas mayor de edad, siempre serás mi responsabilidad.

\- Oye, podemos hablar esta noche.

\- ¿Me lo vas a contar entonces?

\- Si… no… bueno, no se muy bien lo que te voy a contar, pero necesito que me prometas que Manu no va a hacer ninguna tontería.

\- Diciendo algo así, te puedo asegurar que lo hará, incluso me están entrando ganas de hacerlo a mi. Si alguien te ha hecho daño…

\- Hablamos esta noche.

Pana colgó el teléfono y lo guardó, sin apartar la mirada todavía del trailer de Daniel. Todavía les quedaban unos cuantos días de trabajo juntos, semanas seguramente y si las cosas se habían puesto así de serias e intensas en dos días, no quería ni pensar lo que pasaría en otro dos más.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando alguien se mete con su familia, Manu no puede quedarse quieto, por mcho que lo pidan; aunque se trate de un famoso modelo como Daniel.

Había prometido no hacer nada, le había dado su palabra a Pana de no mover un dedo después de lo ocurrido menos de un día antes, pero Manu no había podido hacerlo y la mañana siguiente, sin pensárselo dos veces, sin molestarse en despertar a Liam, porque ya había tomado las precauciones de irse pronto para evitarse preguntas, se encaminó al estudio.

Echó un último vistazo a la habitación de Pana; cuando el muchacho no estaba haciendo nada personal, dejaba la puerta abierta y dormía de la misma forma. Sonrió al verlo, todavía le costaba creer que hubieran pasado casi tres años desde que ese adolescente se había convertido en su hermano pequeño. No era lo que había planeado cuando comenzó su relación con Liam, cuando lo conoció en aquel bar, cuando pasó casi dos meses sin volver a encontrarse con él y cuando el destino volvió a juntarlos finalmente. Entonces, era libre, independiente y sin ataduras que le hicieran enfrentarse a un desconocido para proteger al muchacho.

Ahora sin embargo, no había otra cosa en la que pudiera pensar.

No había estado todavía en el estudio, pero era un lugar conocido en todo el país, donde de se acercaban muchas adolescentes para conocer a sus ídolos y no le costó encontrarlo, pese a que estaba relativamente lejos de la ciudad. Además, tan sólo tuvo que hacer una rápida búsqueda en internet para encontrar unas cuantas páginas que dijeran donde vivía muy probablemente, el maldito modelo.

Al llegar al bloque de apartamentos, uno de los más caros de la ciudad, por cierto, el portero no es taba en su puesto de trabajo, probablemente no esperaba que apareciera nadie a esas horas de la mañana y eso le daba tiempo suficiente para encontrar el apartamento ese imbécil y podría decirle unas cuantas palabras para dejarle claro que debía dejar tranquilo a su hermano. Tal vez no hubiera llegado todavía, de su última fiesta, tal vez los cotilleos que se decían sobre ese tal Daniel no eran ciertos y no pasaba las noches enteras metido en ese sitio rodeado de otros modelos, montando sus propias fiestas, pero tenía que intentarlo o de lo contrario no creía poder tener otra oportunidad de estar a solas con él.

Llamó a la puerta y justo cuando esperaba poder darle una patada a la puerta y entrar de golpe en el trailer, escuchó pasos al otro lado.

Había visto su foto en tantas portadas de revistas que le fue muy fácil reconocer su rostro, aunque por las ojeras y la mala pinta que tenía en general, no parecía estar pasando por un buen momento. Se encaminó a la puerta y para su gran sorpresa, el modelo dio un paso atrás, sin decir nada, con gesto tembloroso y sin apartar la mirada de él.

\- ¿Ya te has divertido bastante?

\- Nick me ha dado toda esta semana para devolverle el dinero.

\- ¿Dinero? ¿De que me estás hablando?

 

Manu dio unos pasos en el interior del apartamento, sorprendido de que ese hombre, pareciera asustado de su sola presencia allí.

\- Trabajas para él y te ha enviado para darme un nuevo susto. Muy bien ya lo has hecho. Así que si no has venido para hacerme daño, preferiría que te marcharas. Sinceramente ya no me das miedo, ni tu, ni ninguno de tus cómplices.

\- ¿Se puede saber de que estás hablando?

Manu se llevó una mano al bolsillo para sacar el teléfono móvil, tenía que conseguir que ese niñato le pdiiera perdón a Pana directamente. Pero al hacerlo, Daniel se puso tenso, palideció de golpe y dio un par de pasos atrás y se agarró a la encimera para no caer al suelo.

\- Nick me prometió una semana más para darle ese maldito dinero. No puedes matarme todavía, Nick es un hombre de palabra.

\- Nick… Nick… ¿Pero quien coño es ese Nick? No se de lo que me estás hablando. Yo he venido para hablarte claramente de lo que estás haciendo. – Daniel no contestó, tenía demasiado miedo, esperando ver aparecer el arma con el que iba a matarle ese desconocido, como para lograr pensar que decir. - ¿Te parece muy profesional tratar a mi hermano como lo estás haciendo?

\- ¿Tu… hermano? ¿Qué hermano? ¿De que demonios me estás hablando? Yo creía… estaba se guro que eras no de los hombres de…

\- Si, ya, ese tal Nick. No, no tengo nada que ver con él.

\- ¿Entonces que haces aquí?

Daniel relajó su cuerpo poco a poco, necesitaba sentarse, pero se quedó ahí, de pie; se imaginó que ese tipo fuera realmente de la prensa, quisiera sacar sus trapos sucios a la luz y no pensaba darle nada. Por eso, se mantuvo firme, serio, todo lo que pudo y tranquilo, si es que podía fingirlo lo mejor posible.

\- ¿Has dicho que tienes un hermano?

Manu asintió, no esperaba tener que explicarle la verdadera relación que le unía a Pana, como se había convertido en su hermano pequeño al comenzar a salir con su hermano. Nunca habían llegado a hablar de ello, Liam jamás se lo había pedido y Pana no se había metido en ningún lío lo bastante grande como para que hubiera tenido que ejercer de ese hermano mayor que podría haber necesitado en algún momento.

Pero aún sin palabras y sin necesidad de especificarlo, Manu entró a formar parte de la familia de los dos hermanos y sin que tampoco Liam tuviera que decirle nada al respecto, se prometió impedir que nadie lastimara a Pana.

\- Un momento, tu hermano… el chico nuevo.

Al sentarse en el sofá, Daniel, dejó ver la herida del brazo. No es que Manu fuera un experto en ese tipo de cosas, pero con un novio médico, había visto algunas.

\- ¿Quién te ha hecho eso? – Daniel se encogió de hombros, no iba a contarle sus problemas al primer extraño que apareciera en su puerta. – Vamos tío, no soy poli, no soy de los tíos que te quieren… lo que sea que quieran de ti. Eso es una herida de navaja y no está bien curada, puede infectarse y lo sabes.

Daniel intentó zafarse de él, levantarse y marcharse. Puso la excusa del trabajo, que llegaba tarde y que tenía muchas cosas que hacer; pero nada pareció ser suficiente para que el otro hombre tuviera intenciones de marchare.

\- Te hecho una pregunta. ¿Quién te ha hecho eso? Porque espero que Pana no esté relacionado con un tío al que le gustan cosas demasiado fuera de lo normal. Si estás metido en problemas.

\- ¿Se puede saber quien eres para preocuparte por mi como si te importara? Hace cinco minutos has venido aquí para pegarme o amenazarme lo que fuera que tenías en mente y ahora quieres cuidar de mi. Preferiría que te marcharas y me dejaras tranquilo. No te preocupes, no volveré a molestar a tu hermano.

Cuando se quedó por fin sólo en el apartamento, Daniel se dejó caer en el sofá, dejó la mirada perdida en ninguna parte, preguntándose cuando había ocurrido exactamente, cuando había mandado su vida entera a la mierda y había permitido que todo terminara así. Desde luego no iba a conseguir el dinero en una semana, ganaba bastante con las fotos, pero nunca algo tan rápido.

Conocía perfectamente como se las gastaba ese hombre. Nunca debería haber empezado a hacer negocios con él, pero le había conseguido siempre todo lo que quería, sin preguntas, sin querer saber nada, simplemente esperaba el pago en el momento y ese había sido el gran fallo de Daniel esta vez. No le había pagado ni en el momento, ni en los días siguientes.

\- La has cagado, tío, la has cagado pero bien. – Se dijo así mismo, con tono resignado sabiendo que no había nada que pudiera hacer a esas alturas para solucionar las cosas.

\- ¿Quieres ayuda?

Pegó un bote al escuchar la voz a su espalda. Creía que estaba sólo, pero no lo había comprobado, no se había dado la vuelta para ver si ese tío se había marchado, pero allí estaba.

\- ¿Todavía estás aquí? Creía que… Al menos, podrías decirme como te llamas. – Suspiró Daniel, todavía más resignado.

\- Manu Bennett, el tío que va a sacarte el culo del problema en el que tu sólo te has metido.

*

Pana fue al estudio un día más sin saber lo que se iba a encontrar allí. Probablemente, Daniel no siquiera se fijaría en él y si lo hacía, tan sólo lograría recibir algún que otro insulto por parte de su compañero. Sin embargo, cuando llegó, Daniel no estaba allí y por lo que parecía, todo el mundo, desde las chicas de maquillaje, hasta el propio Dustin, se estaba preguntando donde estaba.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó el chico.

\- Ojalá lo supiera. Daniel no ha venido a trabajar, no contesta a su móvil y nadie le ha visto por ninguna parte, es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra de repente.

\- ¿Ha hecho algo así alguna vez?

\- Eres nuevo en esto y probablemente no sabes como es Daniel realmente. Le gusta hacer estas grandes escenas, ser el centro de atención y espera que luego todos corramos hasta él para asegurarnos que está bien. Le gusta ser una gran reina del drama.

\- Entonces, no estás preocupado por él.

Dustin no contestó, se encogió de hombros y suspiró. Claro que se preocupaba por él, siempre lo había hecho y seguiría haciéndolo por mucho tiempo que pasara y por muchas tonterías y ñoñerías que Daniel hiciera. Estaba preocupado por él, ahora más que nunca, porque había visto las extrañas visitas que había recibido en su trailer, conocía a ese hombre o por lo menos había oído hablar de él y sabía que era peligroso. No le gustaba donde se estaba metiendo el muchacho, pero también sabía, que Daniel se encerraría en mismo en el momento en que intentara meterse en su vida.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todos tenemos secretos y Daniel no es el único que ha tenido una vida complicada

La sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando Pana regresó a casa. El día había pasado muy rápido, sin Daniel protestando, haciendo sus absordas peticiones y con todo el mundo mucho más relajado para hacer las cosas a la primera, las fotos pudieron ser tomadas en un tiempo record, aunque las más importantes, las que implicaban a Daniel en solitario o las que tenían que hacerse ellos dos juntos, no pudieron ser hechas, porque su compañero no apareció en todo el día.

No contestó al teléfono, no estaba en su apartamento y por más que le buscaron por toda la cuidad, no hubo noticias sobre él en todo el día.

\- Espero que aparezca mañana, este reportaje no puede retrasarse por más tiempo. – Dijo Dustin al terminar el día. – Le conozco desde hace tanto y todavía me sorprende lo que es capaz de hacer de ese maldito egoista. – Golpeó la mesa con el puño, pero si se hizo daño no lo demostró, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. – La gente de la revista va a cabrearse y si eso pasa, Daniel tendrá muy difícil conseguir trabajos igualmente importantes.

\- No puede ser tan drástico. – Contestó Pana. En los pocos días que llevaba trabajando en aquel reportaje, Dustin lo había convertido en un buen amigo, seguramente porque todavía no se había visto desbordado por todo el mundo de la fama, las revistas y desde luego, aquella vida no se le había subido a la cabeza. – Seguramente Daniel está teniendo unos días malos, si hablas con él… Eres su amigo ¿no es así?

\- Eso creía yo, pero estos días está muy raro. Se que le está ocurriendo algo y lo malo es que no me lo quiere decir.

\- Tal vez si intento yo, hablar con él.

Dustin se echó a reír y se acomodó en el sillón.

\- Veo que todavía no le conoces. Daniel es el mayor cabezota del mundo y le han pasado cosas, - Pana le miró con curiosidad, había leído todo lo posible sobre la vida y la carrera de Daniel y ninguna de las publicaciones había dicho nunca nada al respecto. – Pero el muy idiota cree que puede solucionar sus problemas por si solo. No te va a decir nada y pase lo que le pase, es capaz de meterse en lo más hondo, antes de pedir ayuda; si es que lo hace.

Así, Pana, se fue a casa preocupado. Apenas conocía a Daniel, en aquellos días había descubierto que el mito, la imagen que se había creado de su compañero y había descubierto que tenía muchos más problemas de los que había podido imaginar. Ahora tan sólo esperaba que Daniel apareciera antes de que la revista retirara el dinero y él se quedara sin su primer trabajo.

Sin embargo, lo que no esperaba era encontrarse con Daniel en casa, sentado en su sofá, bebiendo una cerveza y hablando con su hermano y Manu. Se quedó parado al llegar, las llaves en la mano y dejó caer la bolsa con sus cosas en la primera silla que encontró. Miró a Liam, esperó que a que le explicara algo, incluso esperó que Manu hiciera lo mismo, pero ninguno de los dos dijeron nada.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensaba que no te caía bien.

\- Te aseguro que si fuera por mi, no estaría aquí. – Daniel lanzó una rápida mirada a Manu, pero la apartó rápidamente al ver la desafiante respuesta del otro hombre. – Pero, supongo que me he metido en problemas últimamente.

\- Y ya que este idiota está trabajando contigo…

\- ¡Eh! – Protestó Daniel, pero no se atrevió a decir nada más, ya tenía bastantes problemas, como para enfadar a ese tipo que no tenía cara de muchos amigos.

\- Dustin ha preguntado por ti, está muy preocupado.

\- Si, claro, Dustin siempre ha querido ser mi padre, no hace más que preocuparse por mi y se empeña en solucionar mis problemas. 

Daniel dejó la cerveza sobre la mesa y se puso en pie. Se acercó a la ventana y miró al exterior. No le parecía una mala zona en la que vivir. Era el centro, no muy lejos de donde él mismo vivía, sólo que aquella era una zona resindencial, sin bares de lujo o tiendas en las que solo mirar el escaparate costaba una fortuna.

No estaba más que a unas pocas manzanas de su casa, pero parecía una ciudad completamente distinta, tranquila, familiar. Tal vez si hubiera encontrado su apartameto allí, tal vez entonces las cosas habrían sido distintas y posiblemente no se habría metido en tantos problemas.

\- Lo que no se, es porque…

\- Tienes razón, no debería, no tengo ningún motivo para ayudarte. No quiero que metas en problemas a mi hermano. – Le interrumpió Liam, se acercó a Pana y le ofreció otra cerveza. Se quedó allí lo más cerca posible de su hermano. – Sinceramente nunca me ha gustado el mundo de los modelos, supongo que he oido muchas historias y desde luego no quería que acabara como, bueno como tu supongo.

\- Muchas gracias; pero supongo que me lo merezco.

\- ¿Qué tal si alguien me contara de que va todo esto? 

Pana los miró a los tres buscando una explicación, la última vez que había visto a Daniel, el modelo le había echado de su trailer, por no hablar de lo preocupado que Liam había estado con la presencia de ese tío cerca de él. de repente, el tío con el que llevaba soñando los últimos años, estaba en su apartamento y su hermano, el mío que había estado dispuesto a patearle el culo si le hacía daño. Definitivamente, aquello no era normal.

\- Lo que tu amigo no te ha dicho es que le debe mucho dinero a un tio que estaría encantado de partirle las piernas. – Intervino Manu en ese momento. – Y yo le dejaría, por el simple hecho de haber sido tan idiota como para hacer negocios con ese tipo de gente pero…

\- Vale, muy bien, gracias por todo, pero esto no ha sido una buena idea. – Dijo Daniel de repente, poniéndose en pie. – No debería haber venido, porque ahora seguramente Nick sabe que estoy aquí y os estaré metiendo en problemas a vosotros o bueno… da igual, son mis problemas y debería afrontarlos yo mismo.

Recogió rápidamente su chaqueta y su bolsa y se dirigió a la puerta. Se detuvo un momento frente a Pana, sus miradas se encontraron y notó que el chico se ponía tenso, a punto de decirle algo, seguramente algo para detenerle; pero no le permitió que lo hiciera, salió corriendo, antes de que nadie más dijera nada y los dejó solos en el apartamento.

\- ¿Qué acaba de pasar? – Preguntó Pana.

\- Llevamos todo el día intentando hablar con él, hacerle entrar en razón y hacer las cosas de la forma correcta. 

\- Pero tu amigo es más testarudo que tu hermano. – Añadió Manu al comentario de su novio y este le asesinó con la mirada . – No me mires así, ¿tengo que recordarte cuanto te costó aceptar salir conmigo y lo que es peor todavía, reconocerme que eras gay?

\- ¿No siempre supiste que eras gay? – Preguntó Pana levantando la voz más de lo que esperaba.

\- No estamos hablando ahora de eso.

\- Pero tu me has dicho que ser gay no fue una opción, que siempre lo tuviste claro. ¿Por qué me mentiste?

\- ¡He dicho que no estamos hablando de eso! – Pana dio un pequeño bote al escuchar el grito de su hermano. Dio un paso atrás y se chocó contra una mesa tras él, pero no se dio la vuelta para mirarla. – Eh, Pana, lo siento, yo no quería…

Antes de poder terminar de hablar, Pana, dejó el apartamento a la carrera, bajó las escaleras corriendo aunque eran casi trece pisos, pero el ascensor estaba ocupado y no quiso esperar. Liam fue tras él, pero al llegar a la calle lo perdió de vista.

Manu llegó un segundo más tarde, puso una mano en su hombro y apretó con fuerza hasta lograr que se diera la vuelta.

\- Sabes que no es tu culpa, ¿verdad?

\- ¿De que estás hablando? Claro que es mi culpa. Sabes tan bien como yo como fueron las cosas para él antes de que mis padres le adoptaran. Te lo conté todo y mira lo que he hecho ahora. Si le pasa algo… y si no vuelve.

\- Liam, estamos hablando de tu hermano. Te adora y es normal que esté asustado, pero sólo ha sido…

\- No se te ocurra decirlo. Le he gritado, toda su infancia viviendo esa mierda de vida y yo le he gritado. Tengo que encontrarle.

Echó a correr, no sabía donde ir o que hacer. 

Cuando Pana llegó a su familia, sus padres pasaron por mucho para comprenderle y lograr hacer las cosas bien. Pasaron horas en el psicólogo, mucho tiempo hasta que comprendieron todo lo que había sufrido el niño. Con el tiempo, las cosas se relajaron y quedaron pocas reglas, hasta que tan sólo hubo una. 

No gritar, no mostrarse ni remotamente agresivo con Pana y eso era precisamente lo que acababa de hacer; gritarle para que le dejara en paz, porque no quería explicar como había llegado a convertirse en él, porque estaba asustado de dejar de gustarle porque no era el hombre seguro de si mismo que siempre habia tratado de mostrar ser delante de Pana.

Escuchó la voz de Manu tras él durante un momento antes de girar la primera esquina que se le ocurrió, como si supiera donde ir a buscar a su hermano, cuando lo cierto era, en realidad, que no tenía la más mínima idea de que hacer o donde ir.

Manu quiso seguirle, pero también sabía que debia quedarse en casa por si el chico decidía volver. Se pregunto como era posible que las cosas hubieran salido así después de todo. Por una vez, quería ser bueno, queria ayudar a Daniel y de repente, como si de una terrible avalancha se tratara, todo se había descontrolado y tal vez ahora ya no hubiera forma de hacer que las cosas volvieran a ser como eran, apenas, una hora antes.


	6. Chapter 6

Una hora más tarde después de salir corriendo de casa, Pana se detuvo en medio de la calle. Había sido el campeón de atletismo de su instituto y durante un tiempo había pensado en dedicarse a ello profesionalmente; pero pronto lo olvidó para ser modelo.

Miró a su alrededor, había vuelto al estudio; de alguna forma inconsciente, su mente le había llevado allí. Vio luz en el trailer de Daniel encendida a y se dirigió a él, sin saber muy bien lo que iba a hacer o decir en el caso de que Danel le abriera la puerta. Lo único que le importaba es que realmente así fuera.

Esperó, escuchó pasos al otro lado de la puerta acercándose, al mismo tiempo que la múscia en el trailer se apagaba de golpe.

¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Me estás siguiendo?

Pana se estremeció, la noche se estaba volviendo fría y se frotó los brazos para intentar calentar su cuerpo.

Vamos pasa, no quiero que encima por mi culpa cojas un resfriado.

Daniel se hizo a un lado para dejarle entrar. No le parecía la mejor idea, aquel lugar era su refugio, donde relajarse después de un largo día, donde no tener que escuchar las protestas y los sermones de Dustin y donde él decidía quien entraba y quien no. A menos que se tratara de Nick y sus hombres, entonces no podía evitarlo.

Pero permitir que ese crío entrara allí parecía demasiado.

¿Te has escapado de pasa? ¿Has hecho enfadar a papá y… papá? – Djio el modelo con una carcajada. – Seguro que están muy preocupados en casa a punto de llamar a la policía porque su pequeño se ha fugado de casa.

¿Siempre eres tan chistoso? Ahora entiendo porque no tienes muchos amigos. – Tal vez se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que se había pasado, cuando Daniel no contestó, bajó la mirada al suelo mientras cerraba la puerta y se encaminaba al sofá. - ¿Crees que eres el único que puede hacer comentarios irientes? Además, no te he seguido, en reliadad ni siquiera me importa lo que te ocurra. Simplemente no tenía a donde ir.

Eres demasiado buena persona para decir algo así. Muy bien, no tenías donde ir porque te has peleado con tu hermano y te has ído de casa, pero también estabas preocupado por mi, como llevas estándolo estos días. 

Tal vez tengas un poco de razón. Pero si quieres me voy, puedo ir a casa de algún amigo. Sólo quería saber que te está pasando estos días. Dustin está más preocupado que nadie por ti, pero se le está acabando la paciencia. ¿Vas a volver al set?

Daniel se encaminó al frigorífico y sacó dos cervezas, le lanzó una a Pana y tras abrir la suya bebió un largo trago. Apreciaba la preocupación de Dustin, después de todo era quien mejor le conocía y posiblemente quien mas le apreciaba, el único que no le juzgaba y trataba de convencerle que su estilo de vida no era el correcto.

Muchas veces desde que lo había conocido, había estado dispuesto a escucharle y aceptar sus consejos. Siendo poco más que un chaval, cuando había comenzado en el mundo de la fotografía y los modelos, había aprendido mucho de un profesional como Dustin, uno de los pocos que no había intentado aprovecharse de él, meterle mano y llevarle a la cama nada más conocerle; uno de los pocos que desde len principio había visto su potencial y le había pagado las primeras clases para mejorar sus habilidades como modelo. 

Le debía mucho, eso era algo que no podía negar y por eso precisamente, cuando ahora Pana sacó a relucir la preocupacion de su amigo, no le hizo cambiar de tema automáticamente.

No deberías estar aquí. Nadie en realidad debería estar aquí. Digamos que mi trailer tiene una maldición y mete en problema a los que lo pisan. – Dio un nuevo trago a su botella, practicamente la terminó. – Apreció mucho lo que estás haciendo, ya me has dicho que Dustin está preocupado, ahora ya puedes marcharte. No te preocupes que mañana a primera hora estaré en el set.

Sabes muy bien que no solo se trata de eso. Dustin…

Mira, nene, puedo decírtelo de la forma más amable pusible, pero quiero que te vayas, me dejes solo y te preocupes de tus problemas. Vuelve con tu hermanito, se feliz con tu vida perfecta y deja que yo viva la mía. ¿Es eso mucho pedir?

No puedo volver.

Daniel negó con la cabeza, no se podía creer que ese niño pudiera ser incluso más testarudo que él.

¿Y por qué crees que eso es algo que me interesa a mi?

Porque no quiero volver a casa… tengo miedo y he leído tu biografía y pensé que… - Sin querer, Pana se acurrucó en el sofá, no se trataba sólo del frío. Los recuerdos que casi había conseguido dejar atrás hasta ese momento, habían vuelto de golpe esa noche.

La heladora noche en la que su padre le había golpeado, el dolor y el sabor de la sangre. esa noche llovía y había tormenta; desde entonces odiaba las malditas tormentas y no podía dormir cuando había una. Con el paso del tiempo había conseguido olvidar el motivo del terrible enojo de su padre, pero las bofetadas y el dolor en el costado al caer al suelo se habían marcado en su mente para siempre. También recordaba alguna de las palabras de su padre.

“Mataste a tu madre a disgustos. Eres un monstruo que jamás debería haber nacido. De no ser por ti, tu madre y yo seríamos felices. Espero que te pudrás en la calle y alguien acabe contigo.”

Después de eso, el niño había salido corriendo. No debía tener más de seis cuando había abandonado la casa de su padre para no regresar jamás. Recordaba haber despertado en una habitación de hospital con enfermeras a su alrededor, todas sonrientes y felices de verlo despierto.

“Nos has dado un buen susto, pequeño. La policía te encontró en la calle, hecho una bolita, muerto de frío y dormido.”

¡Eh, Pana!

El muchacho levantó la cabeza y se dio cuenta que Daniel le estaba llamando, incluso debía llevar haciéndolo un buen rato, porque en su rostro se dibujaba una ligera preocupación.

Parecías ido. ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Necesitas algo, un vaso de agua? – Pana negó con la cabeza, el psicólogo le había dicho que los recuerdos perdidos y que su mente había bloqueado, volverían por si solos en algún momento y le advirtió que podrái ser doloroso. – Joder, niño, te has puesto pálido de repente. Voy a llamar a tu hermano, será mejor que venga a buscarte.

¡No! No quiero hablar con Liam. – Se estremeció, su cuerpo respondíó al recordar el grito de su hermano. - ¿Puedo quedarme aquí esta noche? Puedo dormir en el sofá, te prometo que no te molestaré y mañana me marcharé.

Muy bien, Susupiró Daniel. – Puedes quedarte esta noche, porque tienes mal aspecto y no quiero que andes por ahí suelto. Puedo ser un egoista pero no quiero que caiga sobre mi conciencia lo que te pueda pasar. – Se levantó y de un armario sacó una almohada y una manta, se las lanzó a Pana. – El sofá es cómodo, no es la primera vez que me he quedado dormido en él. – Miró el reloj, con todo lo ocurrido ese día, se había llegado a olvidar de su gran problema. – Perdona, tengo que hacer una llamada importante.

Pana lo vio desaparecer en la otra habitación del trailer y cerrar la puerta tras él. Escuchó su voz, pero no fue capaz de comprender lo que decía. Manu le había dicho algo sobre el problema en el que estaba metido el otro modelo, Dustin también, pero hasta el momento no había conseguido averiguar de que se trataba exactamente.

¡Joder, dije que lo tendría en una semana! ¡Me diste una semana! – Los gritos resonaron en todo el traíler y pusieron el vello de punta a Pana. Se quedó mirando la otra puerta . – No metas a nadie más en todo esto. ¡Deja de amenazarme!- De nuevo el silencio, seguramante su interlocutor al otro le estaba diciendo algo. – Lo siento, lo siento, no debería haberte gritado y lo siento. Pero por favor, dame esta semana, conseguiré el dinero. Te prometo que conseguiré dinero.

Después de eso, llegó el silencio y por un buen rato, Pana no escuchó nada al otro lado. Llegó a pensar que había una puerta trasera y Daniel se había marchado, pero no se atrevió a entrar en la otra habitación por miedo a enfadarle y que también Daniel le gritara. Esperó un buen rato, preocupado por la llamada, por los días tan extraños que había tenido Daniel y por lo poco que sabía.

Miró su móvil, tenía casi veinte llamadas de Liam, otras tantas de Manu y decenas de mensajes. Leyó los primeros, hasta que poco a poco fueron repitíendose.

“Pana, por favor vuelve a casa, siento mucho lo ocurrido.”

“No soy como tu padre biológico. Jamás te pondría una mano encima. Recuérdalo por favor.”

“Es casi media noche, necesitamos saber donde estás. Vuelve a casa y deja que te pida perdón.”

Sonrió, sabía perfectamente que Liam no tenía nada que ver con ese monstruo con el que había crecido y que había estado a punto de matarle. Su hermano mayor le adoraba y era un sentimiento mutuo desde el mismo día que había llegado a casa, adoptado. Se habían mirado, El Liam de doce años s arrodilló ante el niño recién llegado y le sonrió y le tendió la mano.

Ven, te llevaré a tu nuevo dormitorio, lo he pintado yo mismo y papá me ha ayudado. ¿Te gusta el color verde para las paredes? Podemos cambiarlo.

Desde ese momento, Liam se había convertido en su hermano mayor, su protector, su mejor amigo y su único en el que siempre podría confiar. Por eso sabía muy bien que el único sitio donde realmente podría sentirse seguro.

Marcó el número de Liam, no pasaron ni dos segundos antes de que su hermano contestara.

¿Se puede saber donde has estado? ¿Dónde estás ahora maldita sea? – Pana se dio cuenta que su hermano se estaba esforzando para no levantar la voz y no sontar alterado.

Tranquilo, estoy bien. Estoy con Daniel.

¿Por qué no me sorprende? - Pana escuchó la voz de Manu por el fondo, despotricando. – Siento mucho lo ocurrido. Sabes que yo…

Liam, no es necesario, lo se, te conozco y se que no querías gritarme. Pero supongo que todavía no he superado todos mis problemas. Ya hablaremos de eso cuando vuelva.

¿Cuándo vuelvas? Pana, se que gustaría salvar a todo el mundo, pero tal vez este Daniel tenga demasiados problemas para que puedas ayudarle. 

De nuevo, la voz de Manu resonó por el fondo, esta vez, todos sus insultos iban destinados para Daniel. Sonrió, adoraba la gran sinceridad del novio de su hermano y lo mucho que se preocupaba por él desde el mismo momento en que lo había conocido, convirtiéndose así en otro hermano mayor para él.

Tengo algo que hacer primero.

Pana, vuelve a casa, por favor. Manu me ha contado el lio en el que está metido Daniel y preferiría que te mantuvieras alejado de él.

Lo siento, pero tu me enseñaste a no dejar tirada a la gente por muchos problemas que tuviera. Ahora es mi turno de hacer esto, tengo que ayudarle, al menos dejame intentarlo esta noche y mañana estaré en casa para la cena.

No hay nada que pueda decirte para hacerte entrar en razón ¿verdad?

Nah, me parezco demasiado a ti. Dile a Manu que confíe un poco más en mi y no venga a buscarme, os quiero.

Nada más colgar el teléfono se aproximó a la puerta de la otra habitación y llamó. No le respondíó nadie, así que pese a ganarse una reprimenda por parte de Daniel, entró lentamente. La habitación estaba a oscuras, pero aún así pudo un ver un bulto sobre la cama, tirado de cualquier manera. Conforme se fue acercando vio que, efectivamente se trataba de Daniel y parecía haberse quedado dormido con una botella en la mano. Se acercó más, se arrodilló junto a la cama y cogió la botella para quitársela. Daniel abrió los ojos.

¿Qué estás haciendo? – Protestó Daniel sujetando con fuerza la botella ya medio vacía.

¿Cuánto has venido en estos veinte minutos?

No se te ocurra hablarme como si fueras mi padre. – Daniel tiró de la botella para intentar hacerse con ella, pero Pana no se lo permitió.

Lucharon durante unos segundos, hasta que con un fuerte tirón y un despiste de Daniel, Pana se hizo con la botella y cayó de culo al suelo, tirándose sobre la camiseta el resto del líquido que todavía quedaba en el interior de la botella.

¿Estás borracho?

Estoy olvidando mis problemas, que no es lo mismo. ¿Te importa?

Sinceramente, si. 

Pana se puso en pie, mientras intentaba limpiarse la camiseta lo mejor posible, aunque ya sabía lo que dirían su hermano y Manu al día siguiente cuando olieran el alcohol. Se acercó a la cama y empujó a Daniel hasta dejarlo más cómodamente.

Sin embargo, un momento antes de que se levantara, Daniel le agarró del brazo, tiró de él y le obligó a recostarse sobre él. Cogió su rostro con la mano libre y lo apretó ligeramente.

Eres el tío más entrometido que he conocido en toda mi vida. – Recorrió sus labios con el pulgar y lo introdujo ligeramente en su boca. – Pero ¿sabes una cosa? – Liberó su brazo y colocó la mano sobre su nuca, atrayéndolo todavía más hacia él. – Voy a besarte.

No le dio tiempo a reaccionar, tiró de él con un golpe secó y estampó un beso rudo sobre sus labios. Deslizó las manos sobre la espalda de Pana y las introdujo bajo su camiseta. Sonrió al es y escucharlo gemir y decidió profundizar el beso, abriéndose paso con su lengua en la boca de Pana. El gemido del muchacho se hizo mucho más intenso esta vez.

Daniel, estás borracho. – Consiguió decir Pana al liberar su boca por un momento.

Lo se.

Para, por favor…

Creía que querías esto. Te lo he visto en la cara desde el primer momento.

Daniel cogió el cuerpo de Pana y le dio la vuelta, lo tumbó en la cama y se colocó sobre él. le abrió las piernas y se colocó en medio, atrapando sus brazos con sus manos. Le miró a los ojos y sonrió.

Dime que no quieres follar conmigo.

Pana tragó saliva con fuerza, no podía apartar los ojos de él y por mucho que su cerebro le decía que debía terminar aquello antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, aquella imagen le atraía demasiado, esos ojos azules le volvían loco y las manos de Daniel agarrándolo, le hacían temblar.

No…


	7. Chapter 7

Daniel empujó el cuerpo de Pana contra la pared, le presionó ambas manos y metió la rodilla entre sus piernas. Todavía con el pantalón puesto, apretó su entrepierna contra el culo del muchacho para que notara su excitación y le mordisqueó el cuello entre risas.

\- No puedo hacer esto, no está bien. Tu estás demasiado borracho para saber lo que quieres.

Daniel se echó a reír apretando su cuerpo todavía más contra Pana y no se detuvo hasta que lo escuchó gemir desesperado. Liberó sus manos, que cayeron inútiles a cada lado y deslizó las suyas propias por el vientre del muchacho hasta llegar también a su entrepierna.

\- Tu cuerpo no dice lo mismo. – Le susurró al oído y de la misma forma que había hecho antes, mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja. – Estás muy excitado, a punto de explotar y estás deseando que te folle aquí, contra la pared, ahora mismo. Dime que no quieres, convénceme de que no es así y te quitaré las manos de encima.

Tal y como ya sabía que iba a ocurrir, Pana no dijo nada, se quedó ahí, su cuerpo tenso, incluso tembloroso, la respiración agitada, la boca entreabierta intentando decir algo, pero la mente cerrada, incapaz de hacer o decir nada..

Daniel le dio la vuelta con un movimiento rápido y le desabrochó el pantalón, lentamente se lo fue bajando sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos y le quitó la camiseta; dejándolo únicamente su boxer puesto. Le sonrió de nuevo, se quitó su propia ropa y tras coger al muchacho de la muñeca lo llevó de vuelta hasta la cama.

Se sentó en el borde, con las piernas abiertas e hizo que Pana se sentara sobre él, como si fuera a montarle como un caballo. El muchacho rodeó su cuello con ambas manos y tras los primeros movimientos de cadera de Daniel, comenzó a rozarse también con el cuerpo del otro modelo. Por fin, Pana sonrió, al notar contra él que la excitación de Daniel se crecía todavía más.

\- ¿Dónde se ha quedado el niño que no quería follar conmigo?

\- Me arrepentiré de esto. – Susurró Pana. – Pero… siempre me he imaginado como sería la primera ve y…

\- Un momento, ¿eres virgen? – Daniel se echó a reír. – No me lo puedo creer; no es lo que parecías cuando te conocí el otro día. – Lo lanzó a la cama y se colocó sobre él, entre sus piernas y comenzó a quitarle la poca ropa que le quedaba de ropa. – Parecías mucho más experto.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué es lo que te parecía?

\- Ya sabes, eres muy joven para ser modelo profesional ya y sobretodo para trabajar con gente de nuestro nivel. Imaginé que habías hecho algo para ganártelo.

Pana empujó a Daniel con todas sus fuerzas y pese a ser mucho más menudo que él, logró quitárselo de encima y levantarse.

\- ¿Crees que vendo mi cuerpo a cambio de conseguir cosas? ¿Crees que soy un maldito prostituto?  
\- ¿No lo somos todos los que nos dedicamos a este negocio?

\- ¡NO! No se lo que hacen los demás. No se lo que haces tu con tu propio cuerpo y no me interesa. – Cogió su ropa y se vistió rapidamente, poniéndose la camiseta de cualquiera manera. – Pero te has equivocado completamente conmigo. Si quieres comprar mi cuerpo, no está en venta. ¿Lo ves? Tenía razón, estás demasiado borracho, porque no me gustaría pensar que eres demasiado gilipollas.

Salió del trailer a la carrera, con los ojos cubiertos por las lágrimas, pero no se iba a permitir llorar, no hasta que estuviera lo bastante lejos como para que Daniel no lo viera. Manu había tenido razón desde el principio sobre Daniel y seguramente hubiera sido mucho mejor escucharle y evitar así que alguien más le rompiera el corazón.

Daniel salió del trailer mientras se abrochaba los pantalones y vio correr al muchacho. Una parte de él quería salir corriendo y atraparlo, pedirle perdón y reconocerle que era cierto, que era un maldito gilipollas que prefería hacer daño a la gente por la que sentía algo, antes que dejar ver sus propios sentimientos.

Sin embargo, no lo hizo, se quedó ahí, observando la soledad del set, todavía quedaban unas cuantas horas para que apareciera nadie más, así que todavía tenía tiempo de beber un poco más o tomar algo más fuerte y hundirse todavía más en su mierda personal.

*

Liam había regresado a casa una hora antes con la esperanza de encontrarse a su hermano de vuelta ya. Sin embargo, cuando entró en el apartamento y Manu le esperaba en el sofá, a solas, comprendió que no era así.

Su novio se levantó y caminó lentamente hasta él. Hacía comenzado a llover y tenía la ropa algo húmeda, pero a ninguno de los dos le importó demasiado. Manu le acompañó hasta la cocina y sacó dos cervezas de la nevera.

\- Si prefieres algo más fuerte.

\- No te preocupes, está bien. ¿Has sabido algo? ¿Ha llamdo?

\- No, he estado llamándole al móvil desde que le has dejado el mensaje, pero tal vez lo tenga apagado, tal vez necesite tiempo para el sólo; para pensar. Pero no dudo que volverá pronto.

\- Por más que lo intento, no puedo quitarme de la cabeza lo que dijo el psicólogo hace años. Su mente era débil y después de lo que sufrió, cualquier cosa podía provocarle una crisis como esta.

\- Eso ocurrió hace años, ¿Cuánto hace que Pana es tu hermano? ¿Cuánto hace que estás cuidando de él? Pana sabe perfectamente que puede confiar en ti, pase lo que pase.

\- Y en ti. Te has ganado convertirte en su hermano mayor. ¿O es que todavía tengo que recordártelo?

Manu le dio un golpe en el hombro a su novio.

\- No soy yo precisamente el que duda de su validez como hermano mayor.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse, dio por terminada la conversación. Los dos se acercaron a la puerta, mientras el sonido de la lluvia se hacía más fuerte en el exterior. Se mantuvieron un momento en silencio mientras Pana entraba, cerraba la puerta tras él y se quedaba allí, con la frente apoyada sobre la madera de la puerta, diciéndose a si mismo lo estúpido que había sido por llegar a pensar, aunque solo fuera por un segundo, que Daniel podría sentir algo por él.

Las gotas de lluvia todavía goteaban por todo su cuerpo y entraban en sus ojos, así, por lo menos, ni Liam ni Manu verían sus lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

Se dio al vuelta, no los había notado allí y se sobresaltó al verlos.

\- ¿Dónde has estado? Nos tenías preocupados. – Le dijo Liam asegurándose que no hubiera nínguna connotación de reproche en su tono de voz. – Siento mucho lo ocurrido, no debería haberte gritado y…

\- Siento haberme marchado así. No tendría que haberlo hecho. Ha sido una estupidez.

Manu y Liam se miraron sin comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo allí.

\- Estoy cansado, me voy a dormir. – Pana se encaminó hacia su dormitorio pero los dos le cortaron el paso.

\- No, esta vez no lo voy a dejar pasar. – Le dijo su hermano. – Conozco perfectamente esa cara y se que ha pasado algo que no quieres contarme.

\- ¿Tiene algo que ver con ese imbécil de Daniel? – Le interrumpió Manu, apretando los puños con fuerza. - ¿Te ha hecho algo?

Pana se puso colorado y desvió la mirada. No estaba seguro de quien había hecho que o si Daniel era más culpable que él mismo por lo que había ocurrido. En todo caso, el único estúpido que había creído que las cosas podían ser de otra forma a como en realidad habían resultado ser.

\- No ha sido culpa suya. Yo…- Rió nervioso, tratando de quitarle importancia a un asunto en el que no podía dejar de pensar. – Tuvimos un malentendido, eso es todo.

\- ¿Ese desgraciado te ha puesto la mano encima?

Manu cogió el rostro de Pana con una mano y se acercó para verlo bien, asegurándose que no hubiera ninguna marca allí, nadie que pudiera indicar que le había hecho algo. Entonces se dio cuenta, de la marca de su cuello y en seguida reconoció lo que era. 

Levantó la vista hacia los ojos del muchacho y lo miró inquisitivo, no tuvo que preguntar para saber lo que eso significaba y lo que había ocurrido. Pero lo que todavía no sabía era como de mal habían terminado las cosas ni porque.

\- ¿Has tenido sexo con él?

\- ¡Manu! – Le interrumpió Liam; justo eso era lo que no quería, nada que pusiera nervioso o incluso molesto. 

Sin embargo, Pana parecía más avergonzando que otra cosa.

\- Iba a hacerlo, pero al final me arrepentí y me marché.

\- ¿Cómo que…? – Manu se dio al vuelta, respiró hondo y decidió hacer la pregunta de otra forma que no resultara tan incómoda. - ¿No tenías a nadie mejor a quien elegir? Ese tío no es de fíar y desde luego no es alguien con quien me gustaría verte saliendo. ¿Por qué él?

\- ¿Sinceramente? Creí que… fue a verle después de ver como se había marchado de aquí, pensé que le vendría bien hablar. Pero estaba borracho, muy borracho y yo me dejé llevar. – Apretó sus manos una con otra. – Fue una tontería, al final me di cuenta que ni siquiera quería hacerlo y me marché.

Pana se encaminó a su dormitorio, ninguno de sus hermanos dijo nada más. Lo vieron desaparecer en el interior de la habitación y cerrar la puerta. Ellos dos fueron a su dormitorio y de nuevo en silencio, se quitaron la ropa y se fueron a la cama.

\- Vamos habla. – Dijo finamlente Liam una vez los dos estuvieron tumbados. – Algo te ronda por la cabeza, aunque no se lo que es.

\- Tu hermano está enamorándose. ¿Lo sabes verdad?

\- Le gusta ese modelo, está bueno, no me lo negarás.

Con un movimiento rápido, Manu se incorporó y se sentó encima del cuerpo de su novio. 

\- ¿Crees que ese tío está bueno? Te has fijado en él.

Liam levantó las piernas y atrapó sus caderas.

\- Claro que me he fijado en él. Pero no me digas que eso te pone celoso. – Dijo con una media sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

\- ¿Celoso yo, de un niñato que no sabe nada? – Manu se echó a reír y devoró los labios de su novio con un largo e intenso beso. – Si realmente estuviera celoso de un crío como ese, deberías dejarme y con razón. – De nuevo, volvió a besarle y notó las uñas de Liam clavándose en su espalda.

Rodaron por la cama entre risas, aunque ninguno de los podía apartar la preocupación por Pana. Con un poco de suerte, tal vez, con lo que había ocurrido esa noche, el muchacho se olvidara por fin de Daniel y el problema dejara de ser tal.

Se abrazaron y lucharon. Era su juego, como siempre lo había sido, desde la primera vez que habían tenido sexo; ambos querían dominar, ambos querían quien controlara la situación en la cama, quien se corriera en el interior del otro, quien cubriera el cuerpo del otro con su propio sudor.

Hicieron el amor, porque esa noche no querían simplemente follar, hasta que los dos quedaron completamente exhaustos, tenidos en los brazos del otro. Vieron el amanecer juntos desde la ventana de su dormitorio y por unas cuantas horas se permitieron ser; sin testigos delante, que luego pudieran tacharles de cursis romanticones; una verdadera pareja.

\- Sólo espero que ahora no me preguntes si nos casamos. – Preguntó Liam entre risas

Sin embargo, cuando no recibió respuesta, se dio al vuelta y miró a su novio.

\- ¿Y si lo hiciera?

\- ¿Quieres casarte? ¿Quieres que nos casemos?

Manu carraspeó y cogíó con más fuerza el cuerpo de su compañero.

\- No quiero ser como ese niñato. No quiero sexo sin más, aunque sea todas las noches, llevamos años juntos, jamás me imaginé tener una verdadera relación con nadie y ahora no podría imaginarme la vida… sin ti. – Murmuró en voz tan baja que Liam apenas pudo comprender sus últimas palabras.

\- ¿Cómo has dicho? – Liam se apoyó sobre su brazo y se incorporó. – Repite lo último qu has dicho.

\- Ya lo has oído.

\- No, no, no. Quiero oír al tipo duro que quieres mostrar ser delante de todo el mundo, decir eso que acabas de decir.

Manu bufó y se puso tenso.

\- Si que me lo pnoes difícil, joder. – Liam sonrió y esperó en silencio. En ocasiones era difícil averiguar cual de los dos podía llegar a ser más testarudo. – No puedo imaginar la vida sin ti. ¿Vale?

*

Pana despertó con el sonido de su móvil sonando en la mesilla. Se quedó mirando al techo durante un momento. Deseaba poder borrar de su mente la noche anterior y haber sido tan estúpido como para creer en un imposible. Pero la imagen de Daniel, sus ojos azules, su sonrisa, aunque estuviear perjudicada por el alcohol, sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo.

\- ¿Por qué me he enamorado de ese imbécil?

Con un suspiro cogió el teléfono y contestó.

\- Pana, soy Dustin, espero no haberte despertado.

\- No pasa nada. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Va todo bien?

\- Si, bueno… no estoy seguro. Sólo llamaba para decirte que hoy no vamos a tener sesión de fotos.

\- ¿Qué ha hecho Daniel esta vez? – suspiró Pana casi con desesperación.

\- Esta vez no ha sido culpa de Dan; creo que ha sido cosa de mala suerte. – Pana escuchó con atención, porque por una vez, Dustin sonaba más preocupado que decepcionado. – Esta noche le asaltaron, posiblemente para robarle. Le han encontrado esta mañana a la entrada del set.

\- Pero se encuentra bien ¿verdad?

\- En el hospital no me han dicho mucho, por no ser miembro de su familia. Sólo se que en unos días le darán el alta.

Pana agradeció al fotógrafo la llamada, dejó a un lado el móvil y comenció a vestirse. Cuando salió de la habitación, Liam y Manu ya estaban desayunando, pero le habían dejado dormir. Se preparó un café rapido y comió una simple tostada de pan antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

\- ¿Tan pronto vas al set? – Le preguntó Liam.

\- No hay fotos hoy, no voy al set. – Se detuvo justo cuando iba a salir por la puerta. Estaba cansado de lo que había pasado en esos pocos días y no quería tener ningún secreto con sus hermanos. – Daniel está en el hospital, le han asaltado. Voy a verle.

\- Pana…

\- Lo se, lo se, no debería ir porque Daniel no es de mi incumbencia, pero no puedo evitarlo, si le ha ocurrido algo después de que yo me fuera…

\- Lo que iba a decir es que te llevamos nosotros. Ya sabíamos que Daniel es propenso a meterse en problemas. Le dejamos marcharse de aquí sin ayudarle. Así que supongo que se merece un poco de ayuda.

Pana asintió agradecido. Sentía algo por Daniel; no le odiaba por lo ocurrido la noche anterior, sino que verle así, intentando echarlo de su lado, mostrándose borde y demostrando no tener sentimiento alguno, Pana se dio cuenta que el modelo necesita mucha más ayuda de la que nunca hubiera pensado y aunque no quisiera recibirla, era precisamente lo que le iba a ofrecer ahora.


	8. Chapter 8

A Pana nunca le habían gustado los hospitales, le traían demasiados recuerdos a la mente, demasiadas visitas tras los enfados de su padre y las palizas recibidas. Sólo tenía siete años la primera vez que había cruzado la puerta de urgencias y aún podía recordar todo lo ocurrido aquella noche.

Por eso, cuando volvió a poner un pie allí, en el mismo sitio donde creía no volver a entrar nunca, tuvo que detenerse un poco, respirar profundamente y dejar que fuera la mano de su hermano sobre el hombro, la que le hiciera ponerse en marcha otra vez.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Pana asintió, aunque su gesto no pareció muy sincero. – Si prefieres, podemos ir nosotros a ver como está.

\- Si Daniel se ha metido en problemas…

\- No puedes ser siempre tan bueno con todo el mundo. – Bufó Manu desde atrás. – Ese niñato debe llevar mucho tiempo metiéndose en problemas y por mucho que estés a su lado, sosteniéndole la mano, no vas a lograr que cambie.

\- Pero si puedo ayudarle de alguna manera.

Manu suspiró con fuerza, se encogió de hombros y se encaminó a la enfermera que estaba en recepción para preguntar por la habitación en la que estaba el modelo. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que había aprendido que Pana había aprendido bien de su hermano, se preocupaba por todo el mundo, intentaba ayudar a todo el que se metiera en problemas y si encima se trataba de alguien que le gustaba de alguna forma, entonces decidía hacer todo lo que estuviera en su mano para ayudarle.

Ese precisamente había sido uno de los motivos por los que se había enamorado de Liam. Justo cuando empezaba a pensar que el amor no formaba parte de sus espectativas, cuando el trabajo en la bolsa parecía más importante que su vida personal; veinticuatro horas al día trabajando para hacer ricos a otros y sacarse una pasta él mismo; el profesor Liam Mcntyre había aparecido en su vida por sorpresa.

Se concieron en la calle, después de que aquel grupo de rateros intentaran robar a Liam; lo rodearan en un callejón y tras dejarle atontado con un par de golpes se llevaron su cartera, su reloj y su móvil. Fue la casualidad, la fortuna incluso, la que quiso que se chocaran con alguien que llevaba toda la vida boxeando y que no había tenido el mejor día de su vida, al perder unos cientos de miles de dólares en la bolsa. 

Eran cuatro, Manu tan sólo uno, pero ninguno de ellos esperaban recibir unos cuantos golpes rápidos que los dejaron fuera de combate en menos de un minuto. Manu escuchó un par gemidos en el callejón y a pesar de la oscuridad que le rodeaba, vio una sombra que se levantaba del suelo. Entonces vio que, mientras los ladrones se echaban a correr porque no querían volver a enfretarse a él, se dejaban los últimos tesores que habían conseguido robar. 

Manu los cogió y se encaminó al interior del callejón y vio a un hombre poníendose en pie, mientras se sostenía a la pared y se llevaba la mano a las costillas doloridas. Le ayudó a ponerse completamente en pie y por fin pudo verle el rostro.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Fisicamente si. Tengo la moral un poco más tocada. – Dijo Liam riéndose, intentando no demostrar que en realidad, sí le dolían las costillas. – Eran cuatro críos y me han cogido por sorpresa

\- Podría haber ido armados, podría haber tenido navajas o incluso armas de fuego, así que has tenido suerte.

\- Sí, supongo. – Una vez que ya estaban saliendo del callejón, Liam pudo ver por fin completamente bien y sonrió, al notar que el corazón le daba un vuelco como si fuera un maldito adolescente otra vez. - Soy Liam por cierto y también creo que al menos te debo una cerveza por devolverme mis cosas y una cena por salvarme la vida.

\- No te habrían matado. – Contestó Manu con media sonrisa en su rostro, le gustaba jugar con ese hombre, porque desde luego no lo iba a dejar escapar.

\- ¿Significa eso que no quieres cenar conmigo?

\- Significa que todavía tengo que salvarte la vida, así que no me importaría verte más a menudo y evitar que te ocurra nada malo. 

Una cosa era que ese desconocido le gustara y estuviera interesado en él como no lo había estado en mucho tiempo y otra muy distinta que le fuera a poner las cosas tan fáciles. Lo que ninguno de los dos sabían entonces, era que dos semanas más tarde estarían hablando con sus amigos sobre el hombre con el que deseaban pasar el resto de su vida.

Una vez que averiguaron la habitación a la que tenían que ir, se dirigieron allí. En un primer momento, Pana fue el único que entró, su hermano y Manu querían darle un poco de privacidad y esperaron en el pasillo, sentados en las sillas blancas en las que estaban los familiares de otros enfermos.

Pana abrió la puerta de la habitación con cuidado, la cerró igualmente despacio y se encaminó hacia la cama. 

Daniel estaba allí, los ojos cerrados, posiblemente dormido, por los calmantes que la enfermera le había dicho que le habían dado. Nadie había preguntado por él, ningún familiar, padres, novia o novio, nadie se había preocupado por él, excepto Dustin y ellos, que acababan de llegar. Así que la enfermera aceptó contarles el estado en el que se encontraba y lo que le había ocurrido, según les había dicho la policia.

\- La policía dijo que lo encontraron a la entrada del set, vuestro jefe, Dustin, fue quien lo encontró en un primer momento. Afortunadamente, estaba consciente y pudo decir que lo asaltaron unos enmascarados a los que no fue capaz de reconcocerlos. 

Le dijo la enfermera para luego dejarlo en solo en la habitación con Daniel. 

Cogió una silla y se sentó junto a la cama, se quedó mirando a su compañero, herido, con un hijo cerrado por la hinchazón, además de un moratón en la barbilla. Bajo la sábana pudo ver una venda rodeando sus costillas y la mano derecha vendada también.

Pana se quedó ahí, completamente quieto, mirándole, preguntándole quien había podido hacerle aquello. No le parecía muy creible que se trataran de unos simples asaltantes, fuera de la ciudad, que hubieran ido hasta el set, sin saber si habría alguien a quien robar. Aún con lo poco que conocía a Daniel, estaba casi seguro que se trataba de algo mucho más personal, alguien había ido a por él, a hacerle daño.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Es que no vas a dejarme tranquilo ni cuando estoy en el hospital?

\- Dustin me ha llamado y me ha dicho que estabas aquí. Tal vez tu seas lo bastante insensible como para que no te afecte, pero tenía que ver que estabas bien.

\- Pues ya lo ves, estoy perfectamente. – Daniel se removió en la cama y gimió por el dolor. – O por lo menos lo estaré en unos cuantos días. ¿Te quedas más tranquilo ahora?

\- ¿Por qué tienes que ser así? – Daniel clavó la mirada en él y por un momento Pana creyó que iba a gritarle y como la otra vez, lo echaría de su habitación de malas maneras, pero en lugar de eso, no dijo nada y volvió la mirada hasta la ventana. – Echas a todo el mundo de tu lado porque te han hecho daño en el pasado. Lo entiendo, te aseguro que yo sería igual de no haber sido por mi hermano.

Daniel soltó una carcajada amarga y de nuevo se lo quedó mirando.

\- Ahora es cuando me hablas de tu maravillosa familia, de tu magnífico hermano y los unicornios que criais en casa. No me jodas, niño, tu tienes una vida perfecta y me parece genial, pero no todos tenemos esa suerte.

\- ¿De verdad crees eso? ¿Crees que tengo una vida perfecta? Puede que ahora las cosas no me vayan mal.

\- ¿Ahora?

Pan se puso completamente serio y tenso en la silla. Había hecho todo lo posible durante toda su vida, desde que había dejado a su padre a un lado, desde que había conseguido pasar página, no hablar con nadie del tema, incluso eso había sido la forma, casi, de olvidarse para siempre.

Pero había llegado el momento de traerlo de vuelta, tal vez así hacía entender las cosas de otra manera a Daniel.

\- Mi padre empezó a pegarme a los tres años, en cuanto mi madre murió. Nunca me quiso, pero supongo que no se atrevía a quitarte de en medio. – El rostro de Daniel cambió automáticamente. – No todos los niños somos queridos por nuestros padres. A los siete, acabé en este mismo hospital, con unas cuantas costillas rotas, una conmoción y los servicios sociales a mi alrededor, diciéndome que iba a ir a otra casa. La familia de Liam tardó casi un año en aparecer, tiempo que tuve para vivir en un orfanato y ver como los muchachos más mayores que yo, se aprovechaban de nosotros. ¿Sigues creyendo que mi vida ha sido fácil? Desde luego, cuando Liam apareció todo cambió, pero se muy bien lo que es no tener una vida fácil.

Se encaminó a la puerta, habían sido unos días muy largos y estaba cansado, no quería seguir discutiendo con alguien que no quería escuchar más de sus estúpidos lamentos. Sin embargo cuando ya tenía el pomo de la puerta en la mano, la voz de Daniel sonó a su espalda.

\- Si te cuento mis problemas, te estaré metiendo en ellos. 

\- Pero puedo ayudarte. – Pana se dio la vuelta y lentamente caminó de nuevo hasta la cama, no muy seguro de hacia donde iba aquello

\- Lo único que conseguirás es… acabar aquí o peor.

\- Entonces habla con la policía.

Cuando Pana quiso darse cuenta, estaba sentado en la cama y habiá cogido la mano sana de Daniel entre las suyas.

\- Esa gente tiene amigos en todas partes y la policiá no es una excepción. No tengo ninguna opción para librarme de esto. Yo me metí en problemas y yo saldré de ellos.

\- ¿Cómo pretendes hacerlo? Mira lo que ha pasado hoy. ¿Qué es lo que quieren de ti? Si me lo dices, tal vez podamos ayudarte. ¿Qué les has hecho? ¿Quiénes son?

Daniel se echó a reír, sorprendido por la persistencia del muchacho y las ganas que tenía, aunque apenas se conocían, de ayudarle realmente. otra persona en su lugar, ya se habría desentendido de él, ya habría evitado meterse en más problemas y se habría limitado a trabajar con él simplemente. Pero al mirarlo a los ojos, Daniel pudo ver perfectamente que había mucho más en esos ojos cai negros y brillantes, allí estaban las ganas de ayudarle de verdad. 

Y tal vez, después de mucho tiempo estropeando las cosas por si solo, era el momento de permitir que alguien echara una mano para salir del enorme y profundo agujero negro en el que se había metido casi sin darse cuenta.

\- Esa gente es muy peligrosa, más de lo que te puedas imaginar.

\- Viéndote aquí me puedo imaginar que son muy peligrosos. 

\- Esa gente no tien problemas en matar si es necesario.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, Pana se volvió y vio aparecer a su hermano, Manu estaba detrás, observando a Daniel con la misma cara de pocos amigos de siempre.

\- No hemos podido evitar escuchar el final de vuestra convesación. Se que dirás que no, pero me da igual, cuando salgas de aquí, vas a venir a nuestra casa y esat vez no habrá un no por respuesta. Y en cuanto a tu problema con esa gente… nos a contar lo que ocurre.

\- Si habéis oído, ya sabéis que no quiero meteros en más problemas.

\- En cualquier otra circunstancia, haría todo lo posible para que nos fuéramos de aquí. – Dijo Manu dandon un paso en el interior de la habitación. – Pero vamos a dejar las cosas claras, Pana está colado por ti, lo bastante como para jugarse el pellejo para ayudarte. – Pana se puso nervioso y se dio al vuelta para intentar que no se le notara el rubor que había subido a sus mejillas. – Y su hermano haría lo imposible para ayudarle, igual que yo. Así deja de hacerte el tipo duro, que no lo eres y daje que te ayudemos.

Daniel miró la habitación y creyó que estaba en una pesadilla. Aquel era el dormitorio de un adolescente, posters de fútbol pegados en la pared, algunos de grupos de música, muñecos en la estantería y dvds y libros apilados por todas partes.

\- Me estáis tomando el pelo ¿verdad? – Se volvió esperando la respuesta, pero ninguno de los tres hombres respondieron. – No voy a quedarme aquí, no soy un crío de doce años.

\- ¡Eh! Este es mi cuarto. – Protestó Pana, dando un paso hacia delante, pero Liam le detuvo, con la mano sobre su hombro.

\- Soy un modelo famoso, este no es sitio para mi.


	9. Chapter 9

Pana llamó a la puerta y esperó, pero cuando no escuchó respuesta al otro lado, decidió entrar sin más. Lo hizo con cuidado, para no tirar las dos cervezas que llevaba en la mano y se detuvo al ver la oscuridad que había en el interior de la habitación. Una sombra se removió en la cama, Daniel se había quedado dormido en algún momento de la tarde y ahora que ya había caído la noche, todavía no había despertado.

Se sentó en la cama y dejó las dos cervezas sobre la mesilla. Miró el cuerpo de Daniel por un momento, medio desnudo, tan sólo cubierto por el boxer y la sábana que antes habría cubierto su cuerpo entero y que ahora apenas cubría la mitad de sus piernas. Sonrió, le gustaba aquella imagen, le gustaba su cuerpo, le gustaba ese hombre y si no fuera por todos los problemas que había a su alrededor, estaría dispuesto a tener cualquier tipo de relación con él.

\- ¿Has venido para comprobar si me he escapado o si sigo vivo? – Murmuró Daniel sin moverse todavía, sin tan siquiera abrir los ojos.

\- No yo… te traía algo de beber y si querías compañía – Pana agradecidió enormemente que la oscuridad le protegiera y no permitiera a Daniel ver el rubor creciente en sus mejillas.

\- No necesito una niñera, si eso es lo que crees.

\- No se trata de eso. – Como me molestaba la continua reacción de Daniel intentando protegerese, poniendo un muro de prepotencia y chulería con el que seguramente siempre conseguía que todo el mundo se alejara de él y no tratara de profundizar en su dolor. - ¿Por qué tienes que pensar que nadie puede preocuparse realmente por ti? ¿Por qué no dejas que los demás nos ocupemos de ti cuando nos necesitas?

\- ¿Qué os necesito? – Daniel se incorporó, a pesar del dolor en las costillas y el brazo heridos y quedó sentado en la cama. Se masajeó el brazo y de la misma forma que Pana, agradeció la oscuridad, para que el muchacho no viera la expresión de dolor. – Llevo mucho tiempo cuidando de mi mismo y no me está yendo demaiado mal.

Pana no contestó, tan solo miró el penoso estado en el que se encontraba, incluso a esa distancia podía ver el ojo todavía coloreado de morado. Le acercó el vaso de cerveza, pero justo cuando Daniel iba a cogerlo, se lo alejó.

\- Eres un testarudo, incapaz de permitir que nadie le ayude. Te has metido en problemas con gente peligrosa has acabado en el hospital. ¡Podrían haberte matado!

\- ¿Yque te importa a ti lo que me pase a mi? Nos conocemos hace dos semanas, antes no era más que un montón de fotos sobre un tío que está muy bueno pegadas en la pared de tu cuarto. ¿Por qué no me dejas tranquilo de una vez?

\- Porque no puedo. – Pana volvió a dejar la cerveza en la mesilla y acercó su cuerpo a Daniel un poco más. – Hasta hace dos semanas no eras más que mi mayor ídolo, el tío en el que quería convertirme, al que quería en mi cama todos los días y con el que tenía fantasías. – El rubor se hizo tan intenso que pudo notar su cara arder como un horno en el infierno, pero no se movió, no le importó. – Pero de repente, has aparecido en mi vida, eres real y tienes problemas. Muy bien, no eres el hombre que yo esperaba, no eres perfecto como yo te imaginaba, pero no por eso voy a marcharme.

\- Entonces serás el primero en hacerlo. La gente suele preferir echar un par de buenos polvos conmigo y luego desaparecer.

\- Yo no voy a desaparecer. - Pana acarició la mejilla de su compañero sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. – Y no espero tener sexo contigo.

\- ¿No quieres acostarte conmigo? Vaya, creo que eres el primer que se acerca a mi y me dice eso. No se si sentirme alagado o cabrearme contigo. – Pana se echó a reír y su carcajada, aunque pequeña, llenó la habitación y aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, también llegó hasta el corazón de Daniel. Desde luego no iba a decir nada al respecto. - ¿De verdad no quieres tener sexo conmigo?

\- ¿Por qué es tan importante el sexo para ti? ¿Por qué…

Antes de dajarle terminar de hablar, Daniel cogió a Pana con una mano en su nuca y le acercó a él para besarle. Apretó sus labios con fuerza contra los del muchacho y poco a poco se fue abriendo paso en su interior. Le escuchó suspirar y dejar su cuerpo como el de un muñeco con el que pudiera hacer lo que quisiera. Así que tiró lentamente de él, con el único brazo que podía mover y lo tumbó en la cama. Se recostó a su lado, todavía quería darle la oportunidad de levantarse y marcharse si realmente quería hacerlo, pero Pana se quedó ahí, su respiración agitada, su cuerpo a punto de explotar y con el único pensamiento en su cabeza de todos esos sueños húmedos que había tenido con su compañero.

Finalmente, Daniel se sentó sobre él, las costillas protestaron por el movimiento brusco, pero no le importó, aunque no hubiera querido decirlo hasta ese momento, desde el primer momento que había tenido a Pana delante de él, había querido hacer eso y ahora no iba a perder la oportunidad.

Volvió a besarle y Pana aprovechó el momento para rodear su cuerpo con brazos y piernas, clavar las uñas en su espalda y atrapar sus caderas con las dos piernas. Gimió con fuerza cuando Daniel empezó a moverse, a apretar su cuerpo contrar él como si estuviera ya en su interior.

\- Creía que no querías tener sexo conmigo. – Le susurró Daniel al oído.

\- Lo que quería decir… - Gimió Pana con el poco pensamiento lógico que todavía le quedaba en su cerebro. – Es que estoy aquí para ayudarte. – Daniel le besó el cuello, lo mordisqueó y luego siguió haciéndolo con el lóbulo de su oreja. – Quiero ayudarte con todos tus problemas.

\- Ahora mismo, sólo tengo un verdadero problema. – Susurró de nuevo Daniel, mientras levantaba el cuerpo de Pana con una mano y aprovechaba para bajarle lentamente el pantalón.

El gemido el Pana fue lo que entonces llenó el cuarto. Ayudó con las piernas para hacer desaparecer su pantalón y se quitó la camiseta también. Intentó desnudar rápidamente a su compañero, pero Daniel no se lo permitió, agarró sus manos y las colocó sobre su cabeza, aplastadas contra la cama. Sonrió al escuchar el gemido ahogado saliendo de la garganta de Pana.

\- Quiero follarte.

\- Dan…

\- Dime que es lo que quieres tu.

Como toda respuesta Pana apretó todavía más el cuerpo de Daniel contra él y se dio la vuelta, frotando su culo contra él. Las manos de Daniel atraparon sus muñecas, aunque separó una para poder abrirse el pantalón y bajarlo hasta sus rodillas. Un momento más tarde, notó el miembro erecto de Daniel frotándose contra él. 

Estaba a punto de morir de placer y lo único en lo que podía pensar era que lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir iba a cambiar su relación para siempre o lo que era peor todavía, a Daniel no le importaría y él se sentíría como una mierda. Pero no podía evitarlo, llevaba años soñando con aquel momento, deseando que Daniel entrara en él y le follara durante toda la noche. Así que no dijo nada, no protestó y simplemente le dejó hacer, porque desde luego, estaba totalmente preparado para ello.

Todo ocurrió sin que ninguno de los dos pronunciara una sola palabra. Daniel se movió, deslizó su cuerpo hacia abajo y para sorpresa y delicia de Pana, comenzó a lamerle el culo. Los dos gimieron, pero tan sólo Pana se movió pidiendo más, rogando por más, suplicando como no lo había hecho en toda su vida.

Una vez que Daniel volvió a incorporase, tan solo unos momentos más tarde, Daniel comenzó a penetrarle, lentamente, con calma, asegurándose que no le hacía daño y que le daba la última oportunidad de echarse para atrás. Pero Pana no dijo nada, tan solo se movió más y más desesperado pidiendo más.

\- Fóllame por favor.

\- Eso es lo que dicen todos y eso que tu decías que querías otra cosa conmigo. – Dijo Daniel, se lo estaba pasando bien. – Pero a la hora de la verdad, - Arremetió contra Pana, penetrándolo con fuerza y Pana gritó desesperado por el placer y lo mal que aquellas palabras le hacían sentir. Pero sin duda, el placer era mucho más fuerte. – Todo empieza y termina con el sexo.

Continuó follándole, apretó sus manos contra las caderas de Pana, más fuerte a cada segundo que pasaba, más intenso, hasta que Pana notó como Daniel se corría en su interior y eso le hizo ser incpapaz de aguantar por más tiempo.

Daniel cayó sobre el muchacho, manteniéndose un rato más en su interior. Le gustaba estar ahí, le gustaba Pana y podría llegar a pensar en tener alguna relación algo más que profesional con él, sino fuera por la gente que quería matarle o sus problemas en el pasado con sustancia de todo tipo.

No era una buena persona, hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de serlo y desde luego no era un buen partido para nadie, ni siquiera para tener una relación remotamente esporádica. El sexo había sido perfecto, pero no podía pasar de ahí. Le había dado a Pana lo que deseaba, le había dado el polvo de su vida y él también lo había disfrutado como nunca, pero no podía haber nada más, cuando se encontrara mejor, dejaría el apartamento y cuando terminaran las sesiones de fotos no volvería a verle más. 

Le había a romper el corazón, él también se quedaría mal porque quería seguir viéndole; pero con el tiempo, Pana lo comprendería, se daría cuenta que aquello era lo mejor para los dos, sin ninguna duda.

Sin embargo, quería disfrutar del momento, así que se quedó ahí, abrazó el cuerpo de Pana y lo atrajo hacia él, ambos se quedaron dormidos, sin pensar en nada más, sin pensar en las consencuencias de lo que acababan de hacer.

*

Horas más tarde, fue la puerta del apartamento sonando lo que despertó a Daniel. Pana todavía estaba enrroscado con sus piernas sobre su cuerpo y sus brazos habían estado rodeando su cuello, aunque ahora los había soltado

Daniel se movió lentamente para no despertarle, se levantó y se puso los boxers, se dirigió a la puerta y abrió, esperando que se tratara de Dustin para darles los horarios de la semana siguiente. Pero en lugar de eso, dos enormes tipos, vestidos de negro y con gafas de sol que cubrían la mitad de su rostro, le cogieron y lo metieron en el apartamento hasta hacerle chocar contra la pared.

Tras ellos, otro hombre entró, aunque a este si lo conocía.

\- Nick…

\- Han pasado nueve días y mañana me tienes quedar el dinero y sinceramente, no creo que lo vayas a conseguir. ¿Estoy equivocado?

\- Puedo conseguir el dinero, sólo necesito unos días más, hasta que la sesion de fotos termine. Me pagarán y…

\- ¿Cuántas veces me has dicho algo así Dan? ¿Cuántas veces me has pedido más tiempo? ¿Cuántas veces, al final, no me has devuelto el dinero? Lo siento pero esta vez necesito estar seguro que me vas a pagar.

\- Nick, por favor.

\- Dan, ¿va todo bien? ¿Quién es esta gente?

Daniel no tuvo tiempo de darse la vuelta o avisar a Pana para que se encerrara en el dormitorio antes de que uno de los hombres de Nick le soltara y agarrara al muchacho del cuello, le empujara contra la pared e hiciera que se golpeara la cabeza contra ella con un golpe seco y duro que lo dejó inconsciente en cuestión de segundos.

\- ¡No! – Gritó Daniel y trató de ir hasta él, pero el hombre que lo sujetaba no se lo permitió y lo sujetó con más fuerza.

\- Te he dicho que esta vez quiero estar seguro de que me vas a pagar. Y para que veas que soy una buena persona te voy a dar dos días más para que consigas el dinero. – Daniel no dijo nada, no le dio las gracias, porque sabía que había algo más, Nick nunca regalaba nada a cambio de nada. – Pero para estar seguros de que esta vez entiendes que es la última, voy a darte algo para divertirte.

\- ¿De que estás hablando?

Nick asintió y el hombre que sujetaba a un Pana inconsciente, metió una mano en su bolsillo y sacó una geringuilla.

\- ¿Recuerdas lo que es esto? – Preguntó Nick a Daniel, mientras este negaba con la cabeza.

\- No lo hagas, por favor.

\- Exacto, tu dosis favorita, la mezcla que yo mismo te preparaba y que te mantenía feliz durante un día entero, pero luego… ¿Cómo crees que se tomará su hermano que le metamos a tu novio su primera dosis?

\- ¡No!

El gritó de Daniel no detuvo al hombre cuando Nick volvió a asentir. Cogió el brazo de Pana y clavó la aguja sin ningún cuidado para luego dejarle caer al suelo y acercarse a la puerta.

\- Volveré dos días, si el hermano del chico no te ha matado espero que me devuelvas el dinero, de lo contrario me lo llevaré a él en compensación.

Cuando se cerró la puerta tras Nick y sus hombres, Daniel corrió hasta Pana, cogió el cuerpo del muchacho entre sus brazos y le acarició el cabello.

\- Lo siento, lo siento mucho. Joder, te dije que no era una buena idea estar cerca de mi, pero tu eres tan testarudo como yo y tuviste quedarte. – Le besó en la frente. – Prometo que arreglaré todo esto, lo haré y tu estarás bien.


	10. Chapter 10

Daniel agradeció que Liam y Manu estuvieran fuera, celebrando su aniversario en una cena íntima, eso al menos, le daba tiempo para pensar que hacer. Cogió el teléfono y llamó a la única persona que podría ayudarle realmente, sin juzgar y criticar.

\- Dustin, tengo un problema.

\- ¡Que novedad! Dime al menos que te has vuelto a meter nada.

\- No, claro que no… al menos yo no. 

\- ¿Cómo que tu no? ¿Qué quiere decir eso? – Recordaba perfectamente el tono ese tono de voz en su amigo. Le había decepcionado tantas veces, le había asustado tantas otras y ahora, de nuevo, le había fallado.

\- Ya sabes que estoy intentando salir de toda esta mierda. Pero Nick ha venido al apartameto, no se como se ha enterado donde vivo ahora. – Dustin no dijo nada al otro lado del teléfono, tan sólo esperó a que siguiera hablando. – Quiere que le pague ya pero ya sabes que no tengo el dinero ahora mismo, al menos hasta que me pague el estudio.

\- ¿Y bien? Los dos sabemos que Nick no es uno hombre al que le guste esperar y desde luego no creo que esté dispueto a darte mucho más tiempo.

\- No, no lo ha hecho, sigo teniendo dos días, pero Nick quería estar seguro de que le pagaba. – Dustin ahogó sus palabras, imaginando o por lo menos intuyendo algo de lo que había ocurrido esa noche. – Me ha amenazado con matar a Pana y le ha inyectado algo.

\- ¿Qué ha hecho qué?

\- Le ha inyectado la misma mierda que tomaba yo.

\- ¿Cómo está? 

\- Inconsciente, uno de sus hombres hizo que se golpeara la cabeza contra la pared antes de darle la droga.

\- Llévale a la cama y cuando despierte no dejes que se levante, ya sabes como es la primera vez, la más intensa y se puede hacer daño sin querer. Voy para allá, dame la dirección. 

La soledad del apartamento no era lo que Daniel más necesitaba en ese momento. Desde luego, no quería imaginarse como iban a reaccionar Liam y Manu cuando regresaran a casa y vieran lo que habia ocurrido. Tan sólo esperaba ver lo que pasaba cuando Pana despertara, cuando la droga hiciera su efecto sobre su cuerpo inexperto.

Lo llevó a la cama, apenas notó el peso de su cuerpo entre sus brazos, aunque en cierta forma le gustaba sentirlo ahí, acurrucado contra él, su cabello negro haciéndole cosquillas en el antebrazo y su respiración cálida y tranquila. Se sentó a su lado, después de cubrirlo con la sábana, le tomó la temperatura, sabía que aquella mierda le daría fiebre en algún momento y lo escuchó suspirar.

Con un golpe tan fuerte en la cabeza, tardaría horas en despertar, tal vez incluso sería una buena idea llevarlo al hospital, pero entonces tendría que dar demasiadas explicaciones y además, hasta que no se pasara el efecto de la droga, el dolor de cabeza no sería un problema para el muchacho.

\- Hola… - Susurró Pana tras abrir los ojos.

Levantó una mano y acarició su mejilla. Sonrió y se incorporó, trató de rodear su cuello con las dos manos y tirar de él, pero Daniel fue más rápido y le cogió las dos manos.

\- ¿Ya no quieres besarme? Ya… sólo soy un polvo más en tu vida ¿Verdad? Eres como todos los tíos, igual que todos; tienen sexo conmigo, lo pasamos bien y luego… se piran sin más.

Pana le empujó con fuerza, con toda la que pudo encontrar en su interior, aunque en la opinión de Daniel, apenas se movió. Luchó con él, pataleó y Daniel tuvo que dejarle ponerse en pie antse de que se hiciera daño.

\- Todos decís que soy un buen polvo y Liam siempre empeñándose en que me equivoco a la hora de escoger a los tíos de los que me enamoro. Joder, ¿Qué es lo que me véis todos? Un culo bonito, una boca que follar? – Pana le empujó varias veces hasta llegar a la pared. Se detuvo, callado y sonrió mirándole. - ¿Por qué no me dices nada? Desde que te conozco, creo que es la primera vez que estás tan callado. – Deslizó dos dedos por el pecho de Daniel, hasta su cintura y apretó su propio cuerpo contra él todo lo que pudo. – La verdad es que no se cuando me gustas más, tan callado y aterrorizado como ahora, o diciendo todas esas brabuconerías sin sentido que deben volver loco a todos los tíos que te tiras. ¿Volverías a follarme? – Pana gimió y se pasó una mano por el cabello al notar como, sin saber porque, la temperatura de todo su cuerpo subía, se volvía intensa, irrefrenable y le obligaba a desear sentir el cuerpo de Daniel contra él. – Por favor, Dan, necesito que me folles, te necesito dentro de mi.

Pana tiró de él y lo llevó hasta la cama, los dos cayeron sobre las sábanas y Pana rodeó su cintura con ambas piernas, comenzó a moverse, a contonearse y gemir. Agarró el cabello de Daniel con una mano y tiró de él hasta escucharle protestar. Arremetió contra él, le besó casi con violencia y en pocos segundos consiguió que Daniel abriera la boca. Le besó como si fuera la última oportunidad que tenía de hacerlo y siguió moviendo su cuerpo.

Aunque aquellos contoneos, sus gemidos y sobretodos sus malditos labios besándole hasta dejarle sin respiración apenas le dejaban pensar con normalidad, Daniel logró quitarse de encima, apartarse a tiempo antes de cometer una estupidez. Se apretó contra la pared y cerró los ojos durante un segundo, haciendo todo lo posible para relajar su respiración, Pana esta drogado, no era él quien realmente hablaba y por mucho que una parte de él disfrutara teniendo sexo con Pana, pero desde luego, ese no era ni el moment ni el momento ni el lugar para pensar en ello… por mucho que Pana se lo estuviera poniendo fácil.

\- Fóllame por favor. No puedo aguantarlo por más tiempo; siento que voy a explotar, que el calor que siento en todo mi cuerpo me va a hacer saltar por los aires.

Ver a Pana tocándose a si mismo, quitándose la ropa lentamente, arrodillándose en la cama y cogiendo su miembro bajo la ropa, no se lo estaba poniendo nada fácil, pero fue todavía más difícil cuando empezó a escucharle gemir y sollozar, rogándole para que le follara. Cerró los ojos, ya que las piernas no le hacian caso y no le permitían marcharse de allí, pero tampoco eso sirvió de mucho, porque los malditos sonidos que hacía Pana y sus manos, que de nuevo volvían a estar sobre él, sobándole, tocándole donde apenas podía controlar, le estaban poniendo cada vez más cachondo.

Afortunadamente el timbre del apartameto sonó en ese momento y Daniel salió corriendo para abrir la puerta.

\- No te muevas de aquí. – Le dijo a Pana antes de salir del cuarto; tuvo que contenerse y apartar las manos del muchacho de encima de si mismo y sobretodo evitar que le besara de nuevo.

Casi salió corriendo del dormitorio y cerró la puerta tras él. Recordaba perfectamente aquella sensación, aquella necesidad de hacer todo lo que por si mismo no se atrevería a hacer o decir. En el caso de Pana, obviamente ya enamorado de él, todo lo que quería era tener una relación con él y sobretodo tener sexo con él.

Al abrir la puerta, estuvo a punto de cerrarla de golpe, no se lo podía creer, aquello no podía estar pasando. Dustin estaba allí, pero no estaba solo, Liam y Manu estaban tras él, mirándole sin saber que hacía ese hombre ahí.

\- ¿Daniel? Espero que me digas que habías invitado a Dustin porque es tu amigo y queríais tomar unas cervezas juntos. – Dijo Liam lo más tranquilo posible, cuando su instinto le decía que Daniel se había metido en un gran problema y que seguramente, había metido también a su hermano en el mismo problema.

\- ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? Esperaba que volvieráis de madrugada. Es vuestro aniversario, ¿Por qué no os váis a tomar una copa?

\- Daniel… - Insistió Manu esta vez, mucho menos tranquilo que su novio.

El modelo no tuvo que contestar, Pana salió de la habitación, tan sólo vestido con su boxer, sudoroso, las mejillas coloradas y sonriente. 

\- Te echo de menos. – Susurró Pana como un gatito. – No creas que un polvo cada noche es suficiente para mi.

Daniel sabía lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación o al menos se lo imaginaba. Pero Dustin fue el primero en moverse, en acercarse a Pana y llevarlo de vuelta al dormitorio. Liam no se movió, sabía que ese que hablaba no era su hermano, no él exactamente por lo menos. Le conocía demasiado bien, sabía que era un buen chico, inocente y desde luego uno que jamás haría o diría algo así sabiendo que había alguien más en el apartamento. Manu por su parte no fue tan sutil, en dos zancadas llegó hasta Daniel, le empujó contra la pared y le cogió el cuello con una mano, apretando lo suficiente para escucharle protestar.

\- ¿Qué coño le has hecho?

\- ¡Quiero que Daniel me folle y no puedes hacer nada para impedirlo! – Escucharon los tres decir a Pana desde el interior del dormitorio y fue suficiente para sacar a Manu de sus casillas y que golpeara a Daniel en el estómago.

El modelo cayó al suelo y por unos segundos no pudo respirar. No culpaba a Manu por lo que acababa de hacer, era normal, se trataba de su hermano; el mismo se sentía como una mierda en ese momento y sabía que en cierto modo, se lo merecía. 

\- ¡Estoy cachondo! Deja que Daniel me folle.

\- Muy bien, ya es suficiente. – Liam se arrodilló frente a Daniel. – Sabía que no eras de fiar, sabía que no eras un buen tío, pero no esperaba que le hicieras nada mal a mi hermano. Así que dime de una maldita vez, que coño le has hecho a Pana.

\- ¡Daniel!

El grito de Dustin llamó la atención de los tres, Liam abrió la puerta del dormitorio y se encontró a Pana sentado en la cama, una mano sobre su pecho, la otra agarrotada contra la cama y lo peor de todo, le costaba respirar, estaba pálido y le miraba con ojos de cachorrillo abandonado.

\- Pana, que te ocurre.

\- Es algo normal, teniendo en cuenta lo que le han metido. – Contestó Dustin, que también se encontraba arrodillado frente al muchacho.

\- ¿De que estás hablando? ¿Y que haces aquí?

\- Daniel me ha llamado porque ahora mismo, soy el que más sabe de lo que le está ocurriendo a tu hermano, yo me encargué de cuidar a Daniel cuando pasó por lo mismo. – Liam abrió la boca, pero Dustin siguió hablando. – En primer lugar, tu hermano necesita agua, mucha agua y una cama en la que descansar y en segundo lugar, va siendo un buen momento para que preguntes a Daniel sobre sus problemas de dinero con su amigo Nick, el tipo que le vendía la misma mierda que ahora le ha metido a tu hermano para amenazar a Daniel.

\- No puedo respirar, ¿Por qué no puedo respirar? Liam, tengo miedo. No voy a morir ¿verdad? ¿No voy a morir como papá y mamá? Necesito sexo, ¿Por qué no dejas que Daniel me folle? Por favor, Liam, por favor.


	11. Chapter 11

Finalmente y con el paso de casi dos horas más, Pana se quedó dormido, agotado y con fiebre, pero lo bastante tranquilo como para descansar. Aunque no quería saber como había aprendido tanto sobre intoxicación por todo tipo de sustancias, Liam permitió que Dustin se ocupara de su hermano. No fue una mala decisión, finalmente, Pana dejó de bociferar y suplicar para que Daniel se acostara con él.

\- Le dolerá la cabeza cuando despierte como si le hubieran pegado con una piedra y posiblemente tenga una pequeña conmoción. – Liam apretó las manos con fuerza al escuchar aquello; había prometido a sus padres cuidar de su hermano pasara lo que pasara y al final, no había roto su compromiso.

\- ¿Crees que deberíamos llevarle al hospital?

\- Eso solo traería demasiadas preguntas. Querrán saber como ha terminado con toda esa mierda en su organismo y probablemente llamarán a la policía. Sólo necesitará descansar unos pocos días y teniendo en cuenta que yo soy su jefe, desde ahoar mismo está de vacaciones, pongamos por dos semanas.

Liam asintió y se levantó de la cama, no sin antes mirar a su hermano durante unos momentos. Pana dormía, pero había pasado las horas anteriores cambiando de humor en cuestión de segundos. Durante un buen rato había intentado, por todos los medios, tener sexo con Daniel; se había levantado de la cama, había intentado pegarle y habia llorado, pero al final, no había conseguido absolutamente nada, excepto agotarse y tener los peores recuerdos de su vida cuando volviera a ser él mismo. Más tarde le había hablado de su padre y Liam había tenido ocasión escuchar algunas cosas que todavía no sabía sobre ese hombre.

\- Algunas noches se divertía humillándome. No se que era lo que más le gustaba, verme llorar o intentar meterme en la cabeza horribles pensamientos sobre mi madre muerta. ¿Sabes que un par de veces intentó aprovecharse de mi? Estaba demasiado borracho para darse cuenta que yo no era más que un niño, pero entonces me miraba, cuando ya me tenía… - Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que había empezado a llorar. – Cuando ya metía tirado en el sofá o tirado en la cama, me miraba, se echaba a reír y después de darme una bofetada, a veces, me decía que no merecía la pena gastar el tiempo en una putilla tan inutil como yo.

Finalmente Liam logró que se quedara dormido, seguramente la droga había termiado por derrotarle, pero Dustin no parecía demasiado preocupado y él era el experto con aquellas sustancias.

Los dos hombres salieron del dormitorio, Liam cerró la puerta tras él y se encaminaron hasta el salón. Daniel todavía estaba vivo, con Manu sentado a su lado, sin quitarle la vista de encima, como si temiera que el modelo fuera a salir corriendo en cualquier momento. Ninguno de los dos había pronunciado una sola palabra en un buen rato y ambos estaban incómodos, Manu porque quería partirle la cara al maldito modelo desde hacía horas ya y Daniel porque sabía que ya no habría forma de lograr que Liam y los demás aceptaran que podía ser alguien de fiar para estar cerca de Pana.

Los dos se puspieron en pie en cuanto vieron aparecer a Liam por el pasillo. Manu se adelantó hasta su novio y espero que hablara. Sin embargo, fue Dustin el que lo hizo.

\- Se pondra bien, unos días descansando y se habrá olvidado de lo ocurrido esta noche. Al menos en lo qu se refiere a haber sido drogado, claro está. – El fotógrafo miró a Daniel, todos lo hicieron en realidad. – En cuanto lo que ha pasado con tu amigo…

\- No es mi amigo. Hace mucho tiempo, creí que Nick podría ayuarme, que era un hombre de fiar, alguien que… Era amigo de mi padre, supongo que tampoco él era un gran hombre después de todo. Pero os aseguro que jamás habría hecho nada de saber que Pana iba a terminar... así.

\- ¿Así? – Manu le empujó contra la pared y le sujetó con una mano sobre su pecho. – Le han drogado maldito cabrón ignorante y le han dejado inconsciente. - ¿Qué significa “así”?

\- Manu, tranquilizate, por mucho que darle una paliza a Daniel nos haría sentir bien a los dos; él no tiene la culpa. Si quieres soltar tu ira, tal vez sea una buena idea encontrar a ese tal Nick.

\- He oido hablar de ese tal Nick. – Dijo Dustin intentando calmar los ánimos de Manu. - Es un hombre importante en los bajos fondos de la ciudad y el mundo del espectáculo lo conoce por tener más poder que muchos productores. He tenido que trabajar con alguno de sus hombres en alguna ocasión. No será fácil quitárnoslo de encima. ¿Cuánto le debes?

\- Más de lo que podrías pagarme tu.

\- ¿Por qué no te vas de aquí y dejás en paz a Pana? – Manu dio un paso adelante hacia el modelo, pero la mano de Liam sobre su hombro, le detuvo en seco. Se dio la vuelta y miró a su novio; a veces se preguntaba como era capaz de mantener la tranquilidad en todo momento. Seguramente, por eso había sido tan fácil para él enamorarse del hombre. – Dime que no estás pensando en ayudarle, dime que no vas a poner en peligro a Pana o a ti mismo, por ayudar a un niñato que no sabe cuidar de si mismo.

\- Daniel vive aquí, con nosotros y si, es posible que nos haya mentido o Pana hay sufrido más de lo que hubiera querido. Pero no por eso voy a darle la patada en el culo.

\- Es lo que se merece.

Daniel se temíó lo peor, aunque tampoco les culparía por echarle de su casa y evitar a Pana mayores problemas. Sin embargo, Liam tan solo ansintió y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que se sentara de nuevo en el sofá. 

Manu suspiró de mala gana y se sentó en uno de los sillones, pero no apartó al vista de Daniel en ningún momento.

\- ¿Qué tal si ahora nos cuentas por fin que problema tienes con ese tal Nick y que es lo que quiere de ti? – Liam fue a la cocina y volvió con latas de cerveza para todos. – Estoy dispuesto a ayudarte, aunque no hablo en nombre de Manu también y no espero que él lo haga si no quiere. Pero no voy a permitir que vuelvas a causarle ningún problema más a Pana.

Daniel asintió. Deseaba decirle que empezaba a sentir algo por Pana, algo que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía por nadie más. Lo que en un principio no había sido más que simple atracción por el muchacho, por un cuerpo bonito que parecía estar sin estrenar siquiera, se había ido convirtiendo en algo más, algo mucho más intenso, algo que casi podía ser denominado como enamorarse de ese chico.

Pero decirle eso a Liam después de lo ocurrido, mirarle a los ojos y decirle que estaba enamorado del chico al que habían drogado y golpeado por su culpa, no parecía una gran idea, sobretodo porque Manu estaba deseando tener una excusa para matarlo. Si las cosas se apañaban y salían bien, tal vez tuviera la ocasión de hacer las cosas bien y llegar a ganarse a Pana y su familia como debía ser.

\- Es una historia larga. – Dijo por fin, tra beber un largo trago de su lata de cerveza.

\- Tenemos tiempo. – Liam se volvió hacia Dustin. – Has dicho que Pardará unas cuantas horas en despertar. – El fotógrafo asintió. – Nos vendría bien tu consejo para tratar a ese hombre, si quieres ayudarnos.

Dustin asintió había visto crecer a Daniel, convertirse en un hombre y en uno de los mejores modelos que hubiera visto y con los que hubiera trabajado en toda su vida. Le había visto cometer errores y había intentado ayudarle, pero ese maldito niñato se había negado en escucharle. Se había metido en más de un problema del que había podido sacarle, con dinero o gracia a contactos, pero esto parecía mucho más serio ahora y por descontado, no iba a dejarle tirado así como asi.

En cierto modo incluso, se sentía culpable por no haber visto en donde se estaba metiendo. Cuando aquel muchacho de diecisiete años habiá llegado a su estudio el primer día y le había contado como había dejado la casa de sus padres porque ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ayudarle en su sueño de ser modelo, Dustin había visto algo especial en el chico, una determinación que no era realmente habitual entre los chicos guapos de su edad.

\- No me acostaré contigo para conseguir la portada que siempre he querido. – Le dijo sin más, aquel chico de sonrisa resplandeciente y hoyuelos llenos de pasión y encanto. – Si no me das el trabajo tu, me lo dará en otro estudio.

Le impresionó con la seguridad de aquellas palabras y no hizo falta nada más para que le diera su primer trabajo, nada importante en realidad, cuarto modelo en una sesión de fotos para un anuncio de perfume. Sin embargo, el muchacho aceptó el trabajo sin rechistar, con ganas de hacerlo y demostrar que podía ser el mejor.

Desde entonces, a falta de un verdadero padre que nunca habiá contestado a sus llamadas telefónicas y que no se había molestado en irle a visitar al hospital aquellos últimos días, Dustin se convirtió en esa figura paterna que Daniel necesitaba, aunque ahora, desde luego le había fallado completamente y precisamente por eso, ahora estaba más que dispuesto ayudarles en todo lo que pudiera.

\- Hace unos meses, Nick vio en mi lo mismo que la mayoría de los productores y ejecutivos en este mundo, un cuerpo bonito y desde luego ningún cerebro.

Manu murmuró algo en voz baja, aunque Daniel no preguntó, se podía hacer una idea de lo que se trataba y desde luego no podía reprocharle nada al respecto. Liam, sin embargo se mantuvo en silencio, mirándole, esperando que continuara hablando.

\- Me prometió convertirme en el mejor modelo, a cambio de una parte del dinero que yo ganara.

\- Eso no parece de una persona muy inteligente en el mundo en que vivimos. – Dijo por fin Liam y a punto estuvo de sacar los colores de Daniel. – Por supuesto, tu aceptaste.

\- Eh, ¿Qué haceis todos aquí, tan serios? Ni quiera un funeral.

Los tres se dieron la vuelta al escuchar la voz de Pana. El muchacho se había levantado por su propio pie y había salido de su habitación y aunque a duras penas, había logrado llegar hasta el cuarto de estar y ahora se apoyaba en la puerta.

\- ¿Se puede saber que haces levantado?

Liam se puso en pie y se encaminó hasta su hermano. Le tocó la frente, tal y como le había dicho Dustin, le había subido la fiebre. Pana sonrió, no estaba seguro que habría sido de su vida de no ser por su hermano, siempre cuidando de él y protegiéndole.

\- ¿Cómo he llegado a la cama?

\- ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? – Preguntó Daniel, poniéndose también en pie y caminando hacia el muchacho. Su gesto cogió a Manu y Liam por sorpresa, Dustin ya se había hecho una idea sobre los sentimientos que el modelo empezaba a mostrar por el muchacho.

Pana negó con la cabeza.

\- Deberías volver a la cama. 

Liam intentó tirar de su hermano de vuelta al dormitorio, pero Pana se quedo donde estaba, mirando a Daniel, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sabiendo que le faltaba algo, que había olvidado algo, pero sin estar del todo seguro de lo que se trataba o de lo importante que era.

Pana dio un par de pasos adelante, pero su cuerpo se encontraba reamlente mal, tan pronto tenía ganas de reír, como sentía que estaba a punto de llorar. El estómago parecía haberse convertido en una enorme centrifugadora y sabía que estaba a punto de vomitar y para colmo, la cabeza le daba vueltas y no le permtía caminar en linea recta… no le permitía caminar.

Cayó, aunque no tocó el suelo, dos bracoz le tenían sostenido y le habían evitado el golpe. imaginó que se trataría de Liam o tal vez Manu para decirle que no debía beber tanto cuando sliera por las noches; pero cuando levantó las gracias para darle las gracias con alguna broma, Pana se encontró con una mirada preocupada, unos ojos verdes clavados en él.

\- No deberías haberte levantado. - Le dijo el modelo en un susurro.

\- Me duele la cabeza… - Sollozó Pana, aquel dolor se estaba haciendo poco a poco más intenso y no estaba seguro cuanto tiempo más podría soportarlo. - ¿Qué me está pasando?

\- Te golpeaste la cabeza. – Dijo Dustin. – probablemente tengas una conmoción o…

Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, Pana vomitó ahí, todavía sostenido entre los brazos de Daniel, las piernas no le sostuvieron por más tiempo y el mareo le obligó a cerrar los ojos, mientras seguía sollozando.

\- Me voy a morir…

Dustin se echó a reír.

\- No te vas a morir, solo te han drogado con una mezcla muy dura, en un par de días estarás bien, pero hora necesitas volver a la cama.

Sin decir nada, Daniel pasó una mano por su cintura y le llevó al dormitorio, Liam fue tras él en silencio, vio como lo metía en la cama y le obligaba a quedarse ahí, mientras le decía algo al oído que no fue capaz de escuchar, hasta que el muchacho volvió a quedarse dormido,

\- ¿Qué le has dicho? – Preguntó Liam cuando Daniel se levantó.

\- Le he perdido perdón por todo lo que ha pasado.

\- Cuando despierte no se acordará.

\- Lo se, pero…

\- Es más fácil así ¿no? Cuando despierte no recordará nada, ni haber sido drogado, ni el miedo, ni el pudor y vergüenza de haber vomitado delante de ti. Eres un cobarde, Daniel. – El modelo le miró pero no contestó. – Espero que por lo menos, todo esto te enseñe algo y te permita convertirte en un adulto responsable de tus actos.


	12. Chapter 12

La situación no pudo ser más tensa durante el resto de la noche y la mañana siguiente. Dustin consiguió que no echaran del apartameto a Daniel, se quedó a dormir allí, aunque ninguno de ellos, excepto Pana que no volvió a despertarse hasta bien entrado el medio día.

Daniel apenas pudo pegar ojo, ni cuando se acostó en su cama, pensando que cada segundo que pasaba, le acercaba más y más a su destino, a la aparición de nuevo de Nick en el apartamento. Sabía de lo que era capaz de hacer ese hombre y desde luego, ni la presencia de Liam, ni la de Manu le detendría. Pero lo único en lo que podía pensar, era en que hacer para evitar que algo peor, le ocurriera a Pana. 

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, le veía ahí, atrapado entre los brazos de ese hombre, recordaba como le costaba respirar, como se había golpeado la cabeza y la aguja atravesando su piel. Tenía que abrir los ojos de nuevo para no acabar vomitando.

Al levantarse, escuchó voces en el piso, salió de la habitación, Liam, Manu y Dustin hablaban el a cocina, pero dejaron de hacerlo al verlo aparecer. Manu dio un paso adelante, pero Liam le detuvo. No había perdonado a Daniel, pero tampoco quería que Manu se dejara llevar.

\- Todavía no ha despertado

\- Chicos… creo que debería daros las gracias.

\- Yo creo que deberías marcharte y no volver más por aquí, tal vez así consigas que no maten a Pana. – Soltó Manu.

\- Lo se y me marcharé, pero Nick vendrá de todas maneras si no le consigo el dinero. Pana está marcado.

\- ¿Qué coño significa eso? – Manu le empujó contra la mesa y se clavó la esquina, pero no protestó, en el fondo sabía que se lo merecía.

\- Nick vino aquí y cuando no le di el dinero que me pidió, me amenazó. Vio a Pana y supongo que se dio cuenta como me miraba él o como le miraba yo a él, no lo se; pero le hizo daño y me amenazó con hacerle daño otra vez. Pana está marcado, será el precio que yo pagaré si no le doy el dinero mañana por la noche.

Manu se apartó y se movió por la cocina como un gato encerrado. Se pasó la mano por la cabeza y bufó. Le parecía tan sencillo matar a Daniel, ponerle las manos en el cuello y matarle; seguramente eso le haría sentir mucho mejor; pero ahora sabía que eso no mantendría a Pana con vida al día siguiente.

Liam le puso una taza de café en las manos y frotó su espalda tensa. Le miró, siempre se preguntaba como lograba estar tan tranquilo, incluso cuando las cosas se ponián más serias. Liam le besó, un gesto rápido, pero tranquilizador, rodeó su cintura con una mano y apretó sus dedos contra sus caderas.

\- ¿Tienes algún plan para salir de la mierda en la que tu solo te has metido? – Preguntó Manu finalmente.

\- Nunca imaginé que alguien como Pana se acercaría a mi; hice un acuerdo con Nick cuando estaba yo solo, cuando mi única aspiración en la vida era convertirme en el mejor modelo de la historia. No había nadie que pudiera pagar por mis errores, mis padres no quieren saber nada de mi, no tenía pareja y mis amigos… digamos que nadie podía ser denominado así.

\- Eso suena como si hubieras querido suicidarte.

Si Dustin no le conociera tan bien, el comentario de Liam le habría hecho saltar y decir en voz alta que no se trataba de eso, que Daniel no era así. Pero teniendo en cuenta que lo que acababa de decir el muchacho era cierto, que no tenía a nadie y que su vida se basaba en lo que pasaba al otro lado de una cámara de fotos, Dustin tuvo que pararse a pensar unos segundos antes de poder decir nada.

\- Supongo que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes de haber tenido una familia como la vuestra a mi lado. Me iré esta noche, con Nick, pase lo que pase, no quiero que nada de lo que me ocurra a mi ponga en peligro a Pana.

\- Retiro lo que he dicho antes, esto si que suena a un suicidio. – Liam esperó respuesta de Daniel, le miró a los ojos, tanto Manu como Dustin también guardaron silencio. - ¿No lo estarás diciendo en serio? Después de lo que le ha hecho a Pana, se que ese tío te matará en cuanto no le sirvas de nada.

\- Pero tu hermano estará a salvo. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por él. Ahora si no os importa, me gustaría ir a verle antes de…

\- No se te ocurra hacerlo. – Le cortó Liam, cogiéndole del brazo cuando intentaba salir de la cocina. – Si quieres marcharte, hazlo ahora, coje tus cosas y sal por la puerta y no vuelvas as aparecer en la vida de mi hermano. Pero si Pana te importa lo suficiente, si sientes una décima parte de lo que mi hermano siente por ti, entonces sí, ve a verle, dile la verdad.

\- ¿La verdad?

\- Dile que te estás enamorando de él; dile que has sido un enorme gilipollas y cuéntale lo que pasó anoche.

\- No quiero hacerle más daño.

Liam apretó su brazo con más fuerza y tiró de él para poder hablarle en voz baja, aunque no le importaba, que Manu y Dustin le escuchara.

\- Le harás más daño si permites que le maten. Sinceramente no se como vamos a salir de esta, no se como voy a evitar que Nick te mate, pero haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que no le ocurra nada mi hermano. Es lo que llevo haciendo desde hace quince años. 

Por un segundo, guardó silencio, tenía que mirar a ese chico a los ojos y asegurarse que su instinto estaba en lo correcto, que Daniel me recía la pena y que si seguía lo que su corazón le decía, si hacía caso a los sentimientos de su hermano, entonces todo saldría bien.

Cuidar y proteger a Pana no siempre había sencillo; no lo había sido cuando aquel niño asustado, maltratado por su padre y que no confíaba en nadie habia llegado a la vida de su familia. Lo había conocido en el hospital, cuando la asistente de los servicios sociales les había llamado para hablarles de un caso de urgencia.

Aquella vez, su padre borracho le había pegado hasta dejarle inconsciente en casa. Una vecina le había encontrado y habia despertado en la cama del hospital. Le había roto un brazo y estaba aterrado. No había hablado en dos días; no hasta que Liam se había quedado a solas con él, el chico de veinte años, sentado a su lado, sin saber como tratar al niño, había logrado que Pana le mirara, le cogiera de la mano con fuerza y le dijera un simple:

\- Tengo miedo.

Desde ese momento, Pana se había convertido en su única y mayor responsabilidad. No había hecho falta que sus padres le dijeran nada; Liam se convirtió en su hermano mayor, en su padre, en su protector y así se lo prometió aquel día en el hospital.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Sigues con la intención de marcharte o prefieres dejar de ser un maldito cobarde?

Daniel suspiró y sonrió con la mirada puesta en el suelo. Desde que su padre le habiá echado de casa, tras la última y definitiva bronca, no había vuelto a sentir lo que significaba tener una familia, alguien que se preocupara por él, alguien que le mirara a los ojos y le dijera que no estaba solo.

De repente, se volvía a sentirse parte de algo. Manu le odiaba, Dustin le protegía, aunque Daniel jamás había querido reconocer y Liam… hasta cuando apenas le conocía ahora, Liam se comportaba con él como el hermano mayor que le había dejado de hablar por ver que besaba a un hombre.

\- Estaré en el cuarto, con Pana, avisadme cuando esté la comida preparada.

Se dio la vuelta por fin y se encaminó a la habitación de Pana. Notó las miradas de los tres hombres clavadas en su espalda hasta que cerró la puerta del dormitorio tras él y se imaginó que no tardarían en comenzar a hablar de él.

\- Tiene que marcharse. – Dijo Manu en cuanto vio la puerta cerrarse. – No podemos encontrar esa suma de dinero para esta noche, no podemos permitir que ese desgraciado le ponga una mano encima a Pana.

\- Lo haremos, pero tampoco voy a tener en mi conciencia el resto de mi vida que miramos para otro lado y dejamos que le hicieran daño a Daniel. Le van a matar.

Manu se echó a reír con una carcajada amarga. Fue hasta el frigorífico y cogió una botella de cerveza. Les ofreció una a los otros dos hombres, pero tan sólo Dustin la aceptó.

\- A veces me preguntó como pude enamorarame de un tío tan diferente de mi. – Manu bebió un largo trago de cerveza y la dejó sobre la encimera con un golpe seco. – Pero entonces haces algo como esto, estás dispuesto a arriesgarte por un completo extraño o por el hombre del que está enamorado tu hermano, alguien que no parece fíar y me dio cuenta que no podría estar con otra persona.

\- ¿Desde cuando te has vuelto tan cursi?

Manu se acercó a su prometido y le cogió por la nuca, apretando sus dedos con fuerza.

\- Como le digas a alguien algo de lo que acabo de decir… Y en cuanto a ti.

\- No diré nada. – Contesto Dustin con las manos levantadas.

*

Daniel se sentó en la cama y acarició la mejilla de Pana. Sonrio al escucharlo suspirar y ronronear como un gatito. Por primera vez en días, parecía completamente tranquilo; seguramente porque ya no recordaba lo ocurrido la noche anterior y porque la dosis de droga todavía no había pasado y no se encontraba mal.

El muchacho abrió los ojos al mismo tiempo que se daba la vuelta y se acurrucaba contra su cuerpo.

\- Creo que tengo fiebre.

Daniel puso su mano sobre la frente del chico, estaba ardiendo.

\- Dustin dijo que podía pasar, cuando el organismo no acepta bien la… ¿Qué recuerdas de lo ocurrido anoche?

\- No mucho, supongo que bebimos demasiado. Se lo que estuvo a punto de pasar… otra vez y lo siento, me dejé llevar, el alcohol no me sienta bien.

\- Pana…

\- Mi cabeza… tengo ganas de vomitar. ¿Qué me tomé anoche?

\- Pana, tenemos que hablar, necesito contarte lo que pasó anoche y pedirte perdón por todo. – Pana abrió los ojos de par en par, sabía que no le iba a gustar lo que Daniel estaba a punto de decirle, pero aún así, no dijo nada. – Se que me odiarás después de saberlo, pero me he dado cuenta que siento algo por ti que nunca he sentido por nadie y se que mereces que sea sincero contigo por una vez.

El día iba a ser muy largo para todos, Daniel contaba con ello, igual que contaba con que Pana le odiaría antes de acabar el día. También esperaba estar muerto para la noche, así que al día siguiente, no sería más que un mal recuerdo para Pana.


	13. Chapter 13

Lo primero que pensó Daniel al despertar, fue que Liam no le había echado del dormitorio de su hermanoy Pana tampoco lo había hecho. Ahora, por supuesto con la mala postura con la que se había quedado dormido, recostado sobre la cama de Pana, el brazo lastimado le dolía, apenas era capaz de moverlo y las costillas magulladas le gritaban para dejara de moverse.

Sin embargo, algo llamó su anteicón un momento más tarde; Pana no estaaba en la cama.

Se incorporó a duras penas y caminó a trompicones hasta la puerta. No quería ni pensar todo lo que le podía haber ocurrido, ni que Nick se lo hubiera llevado durante la noche o miles de cosas mucho peores.

\- No tienes que hacer nada por él. – Escuchó una voz proveniente de otra de las habitaciones de la casa, el salón probablemente. Se levantó y se encaminó hacia allí, prestando atención a las palabras de Liam. - Apenas le conoces y mira lo que te a ocurrido por su culpa.

\- Todos cometemos errores y unos metemos en líos, tu mejor que nadie deberías saberlo.

Daniel se apoyó en la pared del pasillo y obsevó a los dos hermanos hablar. cotillear no era lo mejor que podía hacer, pero le gustaba ver a Pana defendiéndolo de alguna forma. Ya había quedado claro para todos, menos para el muchacho, que le gustaba, que no sólo se trataba de sexo, aunque hubiera hecho las cosas de la forma menos apropiada posible para que Pana o su hermano no le odiaran.

Pero le gustaba observarle y sentir aquella sensación de la que siempre había escuchado hablar, las mariposas en el estómago, la falta de aire y la sonrisa estúpida en su cara. Daniel se estaba enamorando.

\- Pero tus travesuras de adolescente no estuvieron a punto de matar a nadie y desde luego fueron chiquilladas comparadas con las que hacían tus compañeros, además, hermanito, saltarte un día de clase para ver una sesión fotográfica en el parque, no es ni de lejos, lo peor que podías haber hecho en su momento.

\- Suenas como papá y mamá.

\- Me enseñaron bien, aunque nunca me imaginé acabar convirtiéndome en ellos tan pronto.

Daniel sonrió, no era una persona cotilla por naturaleza, pero todo lo que tuviera que ver con Pana, le interesaba. Sin embargo, su expresión pronto se oscureció al ver la tristeza en los rostros de los dos hermanos.

\- Los echo de menos todos los días y a veces me parece que el accidente pasó ayer. – Dijo Pana sentándose en el sofá, todavía le dolía la cabeza, aunque no estaba del todo seguro si era por lo que Ese tío le había metido o por el golpe en la cabeza – Si no fuera por ellos… y por ti, probablemente yo habría acabado muy mal.

\- Lo hicieron bien.

\- Lo hicistéis bien, los tres, no te quites mérito.

Liam se encogió de hombros y por un momento Pana creyó ver que se ponía colorado. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos dijo nada al respecto.

\- El caso es que, precisamente por como nos criaron, estás ahora tan empeñado en ayudar al imbéicl que llevaba un uen rato ecuchando nuestra conversación.

Liam se dio la vuelta y se quedó mirando a Daniel. Pana se acercó a él, serío, demasiado pálido para que su hermano o el modelo estuvieran tranquilos, pero ninguno hizo o dijo nada. Daniel tan sólo esperaba que Pana le echara de allí, que le gritara incluso; pero el chico no lo hizo, se acercó a él y extendió la mano hacia él.

\- ¿Y esto que significa? – Dijo Daniel sorprendido por el gesto.

\- Parece ser que no te conozco y que seguir toda tu vida a través de facebook y tus clubs de fans no ha sido suficiente para saber quien es el verdadero Daniel. Así que supongo que es un buen momento para volver a presentarme y conocerte de verdad.

\- Lo que acabas de decir casi te convierte en un acosador.

Pana se echó a reír.

\- Era un crío, ahora he madurado.

\- Si, puedo verlo. – Dijo Liam haciéndose a un lado, sentándose en el sofá, pero sin apartarse de ellos, por mucho que Daniel pareciera inofensivo en ese momento.

\- Lo que intento decir es que no estoy enfadado contigo por lo que ha pasado. Me molesta que no me contaras los líos en los que estabas metido y que eso podía acabar matándome a mi. Por lo menos no es que recuerde lo que pasó anoche.

Daniel se puso tenso y dio un paso hacia Pana, pero se detuvo. Tres días antes ni se habría molestado en preocuparse por él, no habría visto que tras el buen humor, el chico estaba asustado y que por mucho que dijera, recordaba claramente lo que había pasado y eso, le aterrorizaba.

No sabía que hacer, podía volver al dormitorio, podía quedarse allí en silencio, podía acercarse a Pana y pedirle perdón, una vez mas, ahora que estaba despierto. Pero en realidad, no sabía que hacer. Así que, simplemente, esperó.

\- ¿De que tienes miedo? – Dijo por fin Pana.

\- ¿A que te refieres?

\- No le has contado a nadie tus problemas con ese tío, has dejado que llegara este día; estabas dispuesto a permitir que te matara o cualquier cosa peor, solo por no pedir ayuda. ¿De que tienes miedo para no hablar con nadie?

\- Voy a preparar el desayuno.

Liam se levantó y se marchó sin decir nada, aunque en lugar de ir a la cocina, se encaminó por el pasillo y entró en su dormitorio. Manu dormía todavía, desnudo como siempre, estirado, como si quisiera ocupar toda la cama. Sonrió al verle, al decirse a si mismo que nadie conocía las dos versiones de su novio. Todo el mundo veía siempre una, el tipo duro y fuerte, aquel al que muchos temían y otros simplemente odiaban por su forma de ser. Pero al verdadero Manu, al que le había salvado en el callejón, el que le había invitado a cenar la noche siguiente, ese que cuidaba de él cuando sufría uno de sus ataques de migrañas, ese era solo para él.

Se sentó a su lado y acarició su mejilla, sonrió al verlo murmurar algo, moverse, acercándose hacia él y le dio los buenos días cuando abrió los ojos.

\- Odio cuando te levantas y me dejas solo en la cama. – Gruñó Manu, le cogió de la mano y tiró de él para que se tumbara a su lado en la cama.

\- Pana se está colgando por el maldito modelo.

Manu rodeó el cuerpo de Liam, lo apretó contra él y le mordió ligeramente el cuello.

\- Siento decirte que eso pasó el primer día que vio una foto suya en una revista suya y las cosas se pusieron peores cuando empezaron a trabajar juntos y lo vio delante de él, medio desnudo y perfectamente maquillado.

\- Pana estuvo a punto de morir por su culpa. Creí que eso le quitaría un poco el encanto a Daniel y en lugar de eso, tendrías que haber visto como le mira ahora mismo, en el salón.

\- No se lo va a tirar. – Dijo Manu bromeando, pero Liam no pareció tomárselo de esa forma. No djio nada, pero abrió los ojos de par en par. Manu se echó a reír. – Lo digo en broma… bueno no, lo digo en serio, no se lo va a tirar en nuestro salón.

\- De todas formas, tenemos que hacer algo, no quiero que mi hermano acabe en medio de la venganza de un mafioso y, aunque negaré haberlo dicho en voz alta, no quiero que Daniel muer esta noche.

Manu suspiró, se estiró y se obligó a despertarse del todo.

\- Muy bien, haremos que no lo maten, pero si pretendes evistar que tu hermano deje de enamorarse de él cada día un poco más. Por mucho que esa un gilipollas o un niñato que se creo demasiado guapo para el resto del mundo, a tu hermano le gusta.

*

Daniel y Pana pasaron todo el día hablando, aunque Daniel hizo casi todo el trabajo duro, duro porque había muchas cosas que nunca había compartido con nadie, por miedo, por vergüenza o por intentar parecer un tipo mucho más duro de lo que realmente era. Al final había conseguido creérselo, había logrado mirarse al espejo y decirse a si mismo que podía enfrentarse a gente Nick, mirarle a los ojos y pedirle una gran suma de dinero sin importar las consecuencias.

Pero Pana estaba allí, mirándole, sentado junto a él en sofá, después de unos cuantos cafés, refrescos y unos sandwiches rápidamente preparados para comer y por un extraño motivo que Daniel no conseguía comprender, no le era posible esconder sus sentimientos, sus miedos ni nada que tratara de ocultar al resto del mundo.

\- No es fácil entraar en el mundo de los modelos… la moda no está abierto a todo el mundo, por mucho que seas guapo.

\- Eres demasiado creido. – Pana alargó la mano y le entregó un nuevo vaso, después de horas y horas hablando, Daniel tenía la garganta seca, otra vez. 

\- Lo se, por eso, la gente solo me ve como un cuerpo bonito.

\- Tal vez sea un buen momento para que nos… les permitas ver lo que hay detrás de esos dos hoyuelos. 

Pana se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que acababa de decir. Intentó apartarse, salir corriendo incluso y sobretodo evitar ver esa encantadora, pero al mismo tiempo, aterradora sonrisa. Pero Daniel le tomó del brazo y le hizo sentarse en el sofá y colocó la mano sobre su hombro.

\- Se acerca la media noche. – Dijo Daniel apoyando la barbilla sobre su otro hombro. – Deberías marcharte, alejarte de mi lo más posible. Después de todo, la gente está acostumbrada a hacerlo siempre.

\- No voy a ir a ninguna parte. – Pana se dio la vuelta. – Por si no te has dado cuenta todavía, soy una persona bastante tenaz.

\- Lo cierto es que si, me he dado cuenta. Pero aún así, estar cerca de mi, te va a meter en muchos más problemas y no quiero que te ocurra nada.

\- Te lo he dicho, no voy a ir a ninguna parte, al menos hasta que sepa que estás a salvo de ese mafioso. Aunque me gustaría quedarme más tiempo a tu lado.

Los dos se miraron durante un momento, atrapados en la mirada del otro, sin darse cuenta, con sus manos entrelazadas con los dedos del otro modelo. Había tantas cosas que Daniel todavía no le había contado a su compañero, tantas que probablemente le haría verle con malos ojos, pero solo una que Pana quisiera realmente decirle a su compañero.

\- Daniel yo te…

El timbre hizo que los dos se sobresaltaran. Se miraron de nuevo para luego volverse hacia la puerta. Daniel apretó la mano de Pana con fuerza, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada. El timbre volvió a sonar, seguido por un puño aporreando la puerta

\- Eh, Daniel, se que estás ahí, como todas las ratas, te escondes, aunque no esperaba que lo hicieras tras tu amiguito, no vas a poder esconderte detrás de alguien tan diminuto como él.

\- Maldito cabrón… - Susurró Pana a punto de ponerse en pie, pero Daniel tiró de él para que volviera a sentarse.

\- Da igual si no quieres salir, tengo muchas formas de entrar y si no nos abrís la puerta vosotros, tortolitos. – Pana se puso tenso. – Se que el niño está contigo, llevo vigilando la casa todo el día; tengo una gran paciencia. – El cuerpo de Pana comenzó a temblar, había creído estar preparado para aquello, pero ahora se daba cuenta que no era así. – Entonces será tu hermano, Pana, será Liam quien nos la abra.

Tras lo que los dos reconocieron como un sonoro puñetazo, la voz de Liam en un fuerte gemido llegó hasta ellos.

\- No se os ocurra abrir la puerta.


	14. Chapter 14

À empujones, Daniel llevó a Pana hasta la ventana y comenzó a empujarle hacia la escalera de incendios.

\- Sal de aquí, pide ayuda y…

\- ¿Qué? No pienso dejarte aquí solo para que esos tipos os maten a ti y a mi hermano.

\- No quiero que te pase nada por mi culpa.

\- No se trata siempre de ti, Dan. – Pana acarició la mejilla del otro modelo y se puso de puntillas para lograr darle un beso en los labios. – Me metí en esto yo solo, porque quería ayudarte y todavía lo sigo haciendo.

\- Pero…

Los dos dedos de Pana sobre sus labios le hicoeron dejar de hablar y clavar su mirada en los ojos castaños de su compañero. Pana le sonreía, pese a todo por lo que estaban pasando, Pana le miraba con cariño.

\- Estás loco si piensas que vamos a ponder salir de esta sin más. – Le susurró al oído, para asegurarse que la gente que estaba al otro de la puerta no les escuchara. Se acercó tanto a él que notó que Pana se extremecía. – Si sigues detrás de mi solo vas a conseguir que te maten… o algo peor.

\- Lo se. Pero supongo que ya es demasiado tarde. – Daniel lo miró en silencio, sentía su corazón a punto de estallarle y no estaba seguro si se trataba de lo que Pana le hacía sentir al decirle aquellas cosas o por la gente que estaban hablando al otro lado de la puerta, gente que quería matarlos. – Y es culpa tuya, porque por mucho que hayas intentando echarme de tu lado… Te quiero y no voy a dejarte.

\- ¡Pana! – Los dos se volvieron ante el grito de Liam al otro lado de la puerta. Pana dio un par de pasos hacia la entrada, pero Daniel le sujetó con fuerza, le cogió del brazo y tiró de él para detenerle. Notó la tensión en el cuerpo del muchacho, como comenzaba a temblar. - ¡Pana!

\- Dejame. – Le dijo a Daniel con los ojos rasgados por las lágrimas. – Se trata de mi hermano, tienes que dejar que le ayude.

\- Recuerda lo que te ha dicho hace un momento. – Daniel apretó el cuerpo de Pana contra el suyo, rodeó su cintura con las dos manos y se acercó a él para poder susurrarle a su oído. - Liam no quiere que abras esa puerta.

\- Pero…

\- Tengo un plan, pero necesito que me estés tranquilo, confies en mi y me ayudes.

Pana asintió, todavía temblando, pero se mantuvo quieto cuando Daniel le soltó. Levantó los ojos y le miró cuando el modelo se puso delante de él, con sus manos sobre sus hombros. Asintió y con un gran esfuerzo, logró relajarse un poco. Con gestos, Daniel le dio a atender que cogería el móvil, haría una llamada, aunque no logró saber a quien y que él tenía que hacerle ganar un poco de tiempo. asintió de nuevo, apretó sus manos, hasta hacerse daño en la palma con las uñas.

Daniel se alejó por el otro pasillo de apartamento y cuando Pana se quedó solo frente a la puerta, algo cayó sobre sus hombros; el miedo a que aquellos tipos pudieran llegar a matar a su hermano, el miedo a volver a quedarse solo. Ya había sentido aquella sensación, había vivido en un orfanato, no durante mucho tiempo, pero el terror a encontrarse abandonado. Miró sus manos, le temblaban, pero aún así, en su interior, todavía consiguió encontrar la fuerza suficiente para concentrarse.

\- ¡Media hora! – Escuchó hablar a Daniel por teléfono desde el dormitorio. - ¿Se da cuenta de lo que estamos hablando? Esa gente es peligrosa, quiere matarnos… ¡Claro que no estoy tomándoles el pelo!

Pana lo comprendió entonces, estaban solos, durante los siguientes treinta minutos estaban completamente solos y para cuando llegara la policía, probablemente esa gente ya habrían matado a su hermano o habrían conseguido entrar en el apartamento.

Rodeó el sofá, abrió uno de los cajones y sacó un arma. Su padre siempre la había guardado para proteger a la familia y aunque nunca había tenido que usarla, ahora parecía un buen momento para cogerla.

*

Cuando Liam escuchó el disparo dentro del apartamento, su corazón dejó de latir durante unos instantes y esperó que no hubiera sido más que un mal juego de su imaginación. Cuando vio que la puerta se abría, ya apenas podía respirar, aquellos tipos lo habían convertido en su saco de boxeo particular y estaban descargando con él la frustración por no poder entrar en el apartamento. Además sus pulmones y su estómago se comprimieron hasta hacerle daño en el interior de su cuerpo cuando vio a su hermano, cuando se fijó en sus manos cubiertas de sangre y el arma que empuñaba en las manos.

\- Pana… ¿Qué…

La mano de uno de sus captores cubrió su boca para que no pudiera decir nada más, pero también le cubrío la mitad del rostro y de esa forma, apenas le permitió respirar. No le importó, no podía dejar de mirar a Pana, tenía que saber que había hecho, sacarlo de allí, marcharse lejos con su hermano y olvidar todo lo que acababa de ocurrir en aquellas últimas semanas en sus vidas; sin embargo no pudo moverse, aquel hombre era demasiado fuerte para él.

Los hombres rieron al ver aparecer al muchacho, pero su jefe dio un paso adelante, levantó la mano para que callaran. Por supuesto, así lo hicieron. El hombre sonrió y caminó hacia Pana, pero se detuvo cuando vio el arma apuntando a su pecho.

\- ¿No me digas que el niño ha encontrado los huevos necesarios para abrirnos? ¿Qué ha sido ese disparo?

\- Daniel ya no está.

\- No hay muchas salidas y no creo que se haya volatilizado. – Dijo mientras seguía riendo el hombre.

\- Le he disparado.

\- ¿Le has matado?

Pana asintió, con la mirada fija en el hombre y el arma perfectamente sujeta entre sus dedos.

\- Sabíamos que no habría forma de salir con vida de aquí y pensó que una vez muerto, nos dejriais tranquilos. Se ha sacrificado por nosotros.

\- No lo has hecho. – El hombre se volvió hacia sus hombros y todos negaron.

\- Puedes mirarlo tu mismo. – Pana se hizo a un lado y dejó que todos pudieran ver el interior del apartamento. – Ahí tenéis el cuerpo, podéis pegarle dos tiros más si queréis, ya no le dolerá.

Liam sintió que iba a vomitar al ver la imagen, Pana derrotado, sus manos cubiertas de sangre y el cuerpo de Daniel tirado en mitad del salón del apartamento. Justo cuando pensaba que las cosas no se podían poner peor…


	15. Chapter 15

\- Tienes que hacerlo, es la única forma. – Daniel dio un paso adelante mientras hablaba, pero la mirada aterrorizada de Pana y sus manos temblosas que hacía todo lo posible para ocultar, le hicieron detenerse. 

\- Pero esa gente…

\- Lo se, los conozco, son peligrosos, pero si hacemos las cosas bien.

\- ¿Las cosas bien? – Pana miró el arma que Daniel le había puesto entre las manos . – No voy a dispararte, así que ya puedespensar en otro plan. Porque no voy a matarte a ti y no voy a permitir que ellos maten a mi hermano.

Pana se apoyó contra la pared. Estaba fría, le hacía sentir incómodo y le daba ganas de salir corriendo de allí, como si así, la pesadilla fuera a terminar antes o si de esa forma pudiera despertarse del sueño de una vez por todas.

Nunca había tenido una verdadera vida fácil. Ser criado por un padre abusivo tras la repentina muerte de su madre cuando no era más que un bebé, tan sólo había sido el comienzo y justo cuando creía que siempre iba a ser así, los servicios sociales tomaron cartas en el asunto y lo apartaron de las manos de su padre. Menos de seis meses más tarde, la familia de Liam lo acogió como su hijo pequeño y su destino cambió por fin.

Ahora se preguntaba si no había sido más que una ilusión, si en realidad no había sido más que una broma de ese mismo destino, dejarle hacerse a la idea de que podía ser feliz, para luego, con los hombres que amenazaban con matar a su hermano y con el arma en la manos; hacerle ver que su vida, en realidad, nunca podría ser fácil y mucho menos feliz.

\- Escúchame bien. – Pana abrió los ojos, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando los había cerrado en realidad. Levantó la mirada, Daniel estaba ahí, delante de él, las manos apoyadas en la pared, sin darle ninguna posiblidad de apartarse y con los ojos clavados en él, con tanta fuerza, que se quedó ahí paralizado. – No te estoy pidiendo que tomes una decisión, no tienes que elegir entre tu hermano y yo. Esa elección ya la he tomado yo.

Daniel apretó la mano de Pana con la que tenía sujeta el arma y la levantó para que el muchacho la viera.

\- No voy a dispararte.

\- No hay otra opción.

\- No voy a dispararte.

*

Pana salió del apartamento con el arma en la mano, apuntando al hombre que tenía sujeto a su hermano. Le miró a los ojos, no apartó la mirada de él ni por un segundo y continuó caminando. Había estudiando un año de interpretación y esperaba que al menos eso le ayudara a hacer su actuación creible en ese momento o por lo menos lograr que los miedos y el pánico que poco a poco ganaban territorio en su interior no se hicieran tan notables.

\- No vas a dispararnos. Eres un crío que no ha levantado un arma en su vida.

\- Pues ya ha matado a su amigo y no parece que le haya temblado mucho la mano a la hora de hacerlo. – Dijo otro de los hombres, dando un disimulado paso atrás.

\- ¿Nadie va a comprobar si realmente lo he matado?

El hombre que sujetaba a Liam lo lanzó contra la pared y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Pana se le interpuso. 

\- Daniel ya no será un problema para vosotros. ¿Me queréis muerto también a mi porque hemos follado? ¿Es que alguno de vosotros ha sido también su amante y os jode haber sido abandonados? – Sonaba con tanta seguridad, que hasta el mismo estaba sorprendido.

Liam lo miró desde el suelo, le dolían las costillas después de cómo aquellos tipos se habían divertido con él, como si de un saco de boxeo se tratara, así que ahora, moverse con rapidez y dejar fuera de combate a uno de los tres, no parecía una posiblidad ahora. Por más que le costara pensarlo, ahoar no tenía más que la posiblidad de esperar e imaginar que todo aquello no estuviera ocurriendo en realidad.

Pana no era un asesino, su hermano pequeño no podía serlo o de lo contrario, eso significaría que le había cuidado mal durante toda su vida.

Deseaba tanto que Manu estuviera allí con él, tener alguien en quien realmente confiara para ayudarle a comprender todo aquello y saber que hacer. Liam era un hombre seguro de si mismo, la gente que le conocía, leveía como una persona fuerte, pero ahora mismo, rodeado de unos matones, incapaz de poder ayudar a su hermano y con el terror a que Pana hubiera matado realmente matado a alguien, Liam se sentía como el hombre más inútil sobre la faz de la tierra.

\- El maldito niñato nos está llamando…

\- Vámonos chicos. – Los dos hombres se volvieron hacia su jefe. – Mirad las manos del chico, tiene pólvora, ha disparado el arma y mancha de el suelo. ¿Cuántos muertos habéis visto?

\- Está muerto. El crío lo ha matado.

\- Nos ha quitado la diversión. Vaya mierda.

Los hombres se encaminaron, pasillo adelante hacia los ascensores. El último le dio una patada en la pierna a Liam y sonrió al oírlo protestar. Las puertas se abrieron y los tres se quedaron mirando al recién llegado. Liam ahogó un grito al ver a su novio aparecer, al verlo detenerse, al verlo contemplar a los tres hombres con la misma mirada dura y fuerte con la que había mirado a los críos que le habían atracado el día que se habían conocido ellos dos.

\- ¿Quiénes sois vosotros? – Dijo con la mayor tranquilidad posible para no levantar sospechas frente a esos hombrees.

\- Hemos venido a ver a un amigo y no creo que tengamos que darte ninguna explicación al respecto.

Los tres hombres entraron en el ascensor en el mismo instante en que Manu salía, cruzaron unas miradas, pero todos se mantuvieron en silencio. Algo no andaba bien y Manu lo sabía, incluso antes de encontrarse con Liam en el suelo, levantándose a duras penas porque le dolían las costillas doloridas. Pero cuando sus miradas por fin se encontraron y vio a Liam negar con la cabeza para que no hiciera nada, se dio la vuelta y tan solo tuvo tiempo de escuchar el disparo y una simple frase que le heló la sangre, antes de que las puertas se cerraran delante de él.

\- Recuerdos de mi hermano.

\- ¡Liam!

El grito le hizo darse la vuelta. Era Pana, arrodillando frente a Liam, donde antes había estado su novio de pie, ahora tan solo podía ver sus piernas y una mancha roja que iba llenando poco a poco el suelo a su alrededor. Una figura salió del apartamento, la miró y tras casi perder los nervios al ver lo que parecía ser una enorme mancha de sangre en su pecho, se dio centa que se trataba de Daniel y que, pese a lo que parecía, se encontraba perfectamente bien.

\- ¿Qué…

\- ¡Manu! Le han disparado, le han disparado de verdad. – 

Pana tenía las manos cubiertas de sangre cuando se dio al vuelta, pero Manu ni siqueira se fijó en ellas, porque la imagen de Li>am, apenas consciente y con una mancha de sangre en su camiseta, fue lo único en lo que realmente se fijó. Corrió hasta él, le levantó la barbilla y se percató que estaba extremadamente pálido.

\- Llama a una ambulancia, rápido.

\- ¿Quiénes son esos tipos de verdad? ¿Los conoces?

\- Pana…

\- Creía que sería suficiente si les hacía creer que había matado a Daniel y nos dejarían en paz.

\- Pana, Coje tu móvil y llama a una…

\- Liam, por favor. – Sollozó Pana, pero se quedó en completo silencio al notar unos brazos rodeaban su cuerpo.

\- Haz lo que dice, yo estoy bien. – Daniel le besó en la mejilla.

\- ¡Pana! Llama a una ambulancia. Liam se muere.

Por fin lo vio moverse al interior de apartamento. ¿Cómo había podido haber ocurrido algo así? Se había ido aquella mañana y todo estaba bien. ¿Cuándo se habían vuelto las cosas tan feas?

\- Manu… cuida de mi hermano, te adora y… - Logró farfullar Liam, esforzándose lo más posible para no respirar y no sentir que el dolor le destrozaba. – Confía en ti, tanto como yo y te adora.  
\- No digas eso, todo va a salir bien.

La cabeza de Liam cayó sobre su pecho, Manu gritó su nombre y le llamó, intentando no zaranderándole. A su espalda, escuchó la voz de Pana, temblorosa, se volvió, Daniel lo abrazaba y tiraba de él para que no se acercara.

\- La ambulancia está de camino.

\- No aguantará lo suficiente, maldita sea. – Protestó Manu al comprobar que las costantes vitales iban bajando rápidamente. – Liam, no se te ocurra hacerme esto. ¡Liam!


End file.
